Code Geass R3 Return of the fallen warrior
by CeroCero143
Summary: Zero Requiem has been successful for 2 years but was destroyed by an ancient warrior that came back for revenge, and it is up to the demon emperor to stop the warrior... But Lelouch is dead... Right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my very first fanfic….**

**This is going to be a continuation of r2… this is my theory of Code Geass r3 if they ever going to make it…. Anyways plz no bad comments about my bad story line… I'm doing this for fun and for my own. And I do not own Code Geass btw**

All that Lelouch saw was light after his death. Then, the next thing he knew he was surrounded by clouds with yellow background wearing his emperor cloths. Then the former Zero said, "Where am I," thinking that he was alone.

Then a familiar voice came from behind him, "You are in the world of C my ungrateful son." Lelouch knew this voice; it was the voice of his father, it was the voice of Charles zi Britainnia. The black prince turned around and he saw his father right in front of him.

"The world of C? What am I doing here? And what are YOU doing here? I thought that I was supposed to be dead!" the prince said while yelling at the 98th emperor of Brintainnia.

"You're here because I want you to be here. And I'm here because I have the Code. I'm here to tell you that the world you build is a good one… maybe better than the Ragnorock connection, but it will not last." Lelouch was stunned and surprised by his father's reaction.

"Wha-What do you mean it won't last? How do you know this anyways? So countless live have DIED FOR NOTHING!" Lelouch scream furiously because his father saying that the peace will not last.

"Are you that DUMB WITTED? No peace lasts forever that is made by a person or man kind. But I'm going to tell you this, I brought you here to help you fix on what is about to happen."

Lelouch had a questioned face, how is Charles, his father, going to help him? "Okay first you still didn't answer my question, how did you know that I was going to die? And how are you going to help me anyways? I'm dead!"

"That is what the Code is for my stubborn little son. And to answer to your first question I knew you were going to die cause you're my son, you weakling. I'm going to give you my code in order to send to the other world. I'm doing this for myself and YOU! So that I can see Marrian again….."

The black prince was dumbfounded by the answer that Charles gave. "You really loved mother didn't you?" And the 98th emperor gave a nod as his answer. "And what makes you think that I'm going to let you send me to the real world…_father_?"

"Hmph… this is the first time that you've actually called me father." This moment seemed almost perfect, but then, "I'M GOING TO FORCE YOU TO TAKE THE CODE IF YOU DON'T WANT IT! Unlike you I don't have a body in the real world, my body was absorbed! By the world of C! And besides, there is going to be one person that is going to be real happy to see you."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Then it hit Lelouch's mind, C.C….

"Hehehe, now you see? This is a gift and my final punishment to you, now hold out your hand." As the former Zero held out his right hand to hold his father's hand that had the code, the mark of the code started to glow on his face. (Note that the prince could only see a red light coming from Lelouch's forehead)

"Oh and before I forget, the enemy is greater than anything that you've faced. He has both the code and geass. Just like you have," said his father. Lelouch was shocked. But he was even more shocked on what he heard next. "You also have both, so this will be an even battle between the people who has the both the code and the geass. We call you people the Code Geass."

"Wow, seriously? That's dumb"

"Don't argue, it is what the higher arcs called them"

"The higher arcs? What are they?"

But Charles ignored the question and said, "Our time is up, good luck in the real world." Before Lelouch could say anything, Charles disappeared and the black prince lost consciousness.

Lelouch has awoken from his slumber. He realized that it was dark, even though his eye was open. He tried to move his hand but was blocked by a wooden board. Then he realized that he was in a coffin. This was a problem. _How am I going to get out of here?_ Lelouch thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden _Thump!_ "So someone is grave robbing me… how ironic." Said the black prince to himself.

When the coffin was opened, he had to frown, he couldn't see well, because the light was right in his eyes. When his eyes were adjusted, he was a black haired boy, around his age with a shovel at his had, and wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans. Lelouch was about to use his geass but was interrupted with this statement, "Don't even try, its going to be a waste of time Lelouch vi Britainnia." Lelouch stood frozen. "I'm a friend that your father sent to help you just incase, and even you tried to use your geass it won't affect me cause I have the code myself."

"What is your name?" Lelouch said as he was finally able to bring himself to talk to the boy.

"My name is N.N., and I brought a hat and some cloths for you to change to. And you should hurry, C.C. is in trouble." After hearing that, the former Zero quickly took the the blue robe, blue pant, a hat and a white t-shirt with a tie.

"Thank you. Now where is she? Tell me on what I need to do for now."

"Oh so the great Zero need guidance?" Hearing that made Lelouch furious and was about to yell at N.N. but…"Don't worry I was kidding, you just have to go straight here, by the time you get there you should be ready to use your geass," said the black haired teen pointing at the direction, straight from where Lelouch was facing. (Note they were buried in a open green field with one wide rode that goes about 3 meters) "And here is a wagon to help you." said the boy as he pointed to the wagon with 2 horses. Make sure you get to Jeremiah's Orange Farm with in 2 days." With that N.N. walked the other direction.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get supplies that will be important for future plans. Oh and make sure you tell C.C. that I said hi." With that N.N. walked away.

"Well mind as well get C.C., though I wonder what am I suppose to do after? Oh well I'm sure that something will come to mind or something will happen, right now I need to get C.C." With that Lelouch walked to the wagon and rode it towards the farm. He had to get there in 2 days or it will be too late…

**Well there you have it… Ill try to update soon but that will be highly unlikely since of school and stuff… but I'll try to update soon! And there will be some surprises next Chapter… Hope you enjoyed it! Please write your Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the fans who read this, I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter but I made my points out for it. This chapter might be longer….**

**And I do not own Code geass…. Any ways onto the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**000000000000000000000000000**

Jerimiah sighed still hearing the sobbing of the green haired immortal witch. It's been 2 years since the death of his majesty, emperor Lelouch vi Britainnia... after the death of the former Zero, Jerimiah quit his military job and took C.C. and Anya into his orange farm house which he bought couple of days before the Zero Requiem. The house has 2 floors. The house is like a farm house but its color is orange (I mean that it was pure orange and it was in Japan) there were 4 rooms, one or the cyborg, the former knight of rounds, and the immortal which. The other room was for guests if they ever had one. For 2 years C.C. has been sobbing in her room. She only ate pizza once a month but it was only 3 or 4 slices. She didn't eat anything else… Jerimiah and Anya tried to comfort the former empress as best as they could but it was a fatal attempt.

One night (in the 2nd year of Zero Requiem) there Jerimiah's mechanic eye detected an unfamiliar large ship landing about 25 miles away from his house. He told Anya to activate the traps. (the traps were landmines and couple of defense turrents.) then the loyal warrior went to C.C.'s room. "Mistress we need to take some measures."

"What are you taking about orange?"

"Unfamiliar soldiers are coming towards us."

"You got some nice defenses, why do we need to take some measures?"

"Its only 4 units mistress. And non of the traps are working, it's like they knew where the traps were."

"Leave me alone, I would rather let them take me, it will give me sometime of distraction from my curse." It wasn't the first time that C.C. acted this emo. She tried to commit suicide multiple of time hoping that she would be able her beloved Lelouch.

Then Anya came. "I have bad news, they have broken through." The former knight of rounds was still emotionless as she was even though this could be the end.

Then with some hesitation the Orange boy said, "Forgive me mistress," and grabbed by the hand and started to drag her down stares.

"ORANGE BOY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" screamed the witch as they were about to reach the stairs.

"I'm sorry but this is what 'he' would've wanted. Master Lelouch wouldn't wanted you to surfer for your immortal life." He had a point.

"Very well…. I'm doing this for his sake not yours Jerimiah."

Then she stood up, when they reached down stairs, it was too late, the door exploded and came running 4 people wearing everything black and wore black masks that robber would wear. And they were carrying swords.

"Surrender now and we will make this swift, we have orders from the his majesty Schneizel to kill Jerimiah and Anya that were located in this location," said one of the soldiers. Then he looked at C.C. "This is better, if we kill that demon's wife and you 2 we would be promoted!"

Jerimiah finally said, "We wont go down without a fight!." Said Jerimiah as he took out his hidden sword

"Very well, you brought this upon yourselves! And Farmer Boy you should really know on who you are up against…REMEMBER THAT!"

Orange boy lunged at the guy in the middle. But the middle guy dodged this and the person to his left lunged forward to Jerimiah. Orange was able to dodge it but he was soon hit by the person who he lunged at first in the back. Then Jerimiah was pushed back to where the 2 girls were standing.

"Its over, he was your only way to win… either way it would be impossible to win, you cant win against the 4 people who has geass!" said the middle person.

"Dam it!" cried the hurt orange boy as he stood up.

"Any last words?"

****

The former 99th emperor was still driving the wagon (note that the wagon did not have hay). "Dam it! Where is that god dam farm!" cried Lelouch out of frustration, it will soon be the end of the 2nd day soon. He knew that if he don't rescue C.C. soon it will all be over.

Then he saw some explosions to his direction. "Hm… I guess ill make it in time…" And he rushed towards the explosion. After a couple of seconds, he saw the house with 4 people who were dressed in black exploding the door.

"O.. I better hurry." Said the former prince as he hid the wagon inside the woods. As he was about to enter the door unseen he heard "Dam It!" it sounded like Orange boy.

****

"Is that your last words?" Said the guys in the middle.

"I guess that was their last words Krane." Said the say all the way in the left of where Lelouch saw them.

"I guess your right Malcolm."

Then when they were about to charge at the fallen Orange and 2 familiar girls the former Zero said, "How cowardly."

The 4 guys turned around and saw a guys with a hat on and wearing blue robes.

"Who are you to say that?" said Krane.

"No one besides Gean and myself Trean tell us what to do!" said the guy at all the way to the right while pointing at the guy next to him.

_His voice…. _Thought the immortal witch.

Then all the 4 people took out there swords and stabbed Lelouch in his disguise. "That will teach you a lesson or two…" said Gean.

C.C. couldn't help but feel that her heart was ripped apart even more than she was now… and she didn't know why…. But still, she was terrified that a man who tried to save them has been stabbed and she was terrified at the flow of blood, it reminded her of Lelouch. But then…

"Hehehe…hahahah!" laughed the stabbed man.

Everyone's eyes widened in the room… "Is that the best shot you guys can give? I felt worse from Zero…" said Lelouch.

"Impossible!" yelled the 4 assassins as they figured out who this guy was…

"Hehehe…. I guess it is about time to finish you both…. I, Lelouch vi Britainnia Commands you, all of you to DIE!" cried Lelouch as he used his geass towards the 4 black dressed soldiers.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" cried the 4 soldiers at once as they took out their swords from Lelouch and stabbed themselves. Lelouch first couldn't help himself to lose balance, and his blood has stopped flowing down from his robe…

"Hmph… guess that takes care of that." Said the former prince as he walked towards the 2 dumbfounded girls and his fallen knight.

"My… my lord!" cried Jerimiah.

"Good to see you again orange boy." Said Lelouch, smiling at the man who was hurt. Then he turned to C.C.

"L….Le…Lelouch!" cried the immortal witch as she ran towards Lelouch and hugged him and started to cry.

"Hello C.C., I'm back" said Lelouch as he hugged back.

"Hmm… could've sworn you were dead." Said the emotionless girl looking at her memory machine that she never used in 2 years.

"Don't bother wasting your time, I was dead… maybe I still am…"

"Master… Lelouch… what should we do now?" said the fallen orange.

"First we need to stop the bleeding." Said Anya. For once she had common sense.

"Wow you've changed Anya" said the revived 99th emperor.

"Changed how?"

"Never mind." Said Lelouch as he took off his clock and trying to stop the blood around Jerimiah's back.

"Lelouch how are you alive?" said C.C. still crying with joy.

"Father gave me a gift and a punishment…"

C.C. stopped crying and looked confused.

"O yea… and N.N. saids 'hi'"

"N.N.? how do you know him! You cant trust him!" yelled C.C.

"Why can't we trust him?" said Anya trying to understand the situation herself but she realized on how bad Jerimiah was injured and took him to his room. "Tell me the info after."

"He… he worked with your father and he is the one who captured me and brought me to the experimenting place… after that he disappeared." Said C.C. starting to cry after she said that.

Lelouch hugged C.C. and started to pat her head. "Well I don't know what happed between the 2 of you but he did help me out of the grave… and if we see him again we'll-"

Lelouch was about to say something but then was cut off by..

"You guys will what?" said N2 as he walked inside the house.

C.C. broke away from the hug and ran towards the black haired boy to punch him in the face but was block by a pinked hair former princess,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Euphimeia li Britainnia.

"Euphi?" cried Lelouch.

"Hello Lelouch its been a while…" said the former princess as she smiled towards Lelouch.

"WHAT THE HELL! What are you planning N2?" said C.C.

"Nothing I'm just following what Charles told me to do my dear experiment." Said N.N. with that C.C. started to struggle free form Euphi's hand. The dead princess has gotten much stronger.

"Well then… where to?" said the supposed-to-be-dead prince.

"Well where's the wagon that I loaned you? We'll use that to get to the place… O and before I forget. C.C. get over it its been 4 years…"

"FINE!" said the angry witch as she walked towards Lelouch.

"I hid the wagon in the forest.. no far…" said Lelouch

"Ill get the wagon, its this way right?" said the pink haired princess as she started to point towards the large tree in the forest.

"Yes." With that the princess left to get the wagon.

"Get Anya and Jerimiah out of the room before she brings the wagon back, Zero and C.C" said N.N.

"Very well… comeon C.C."

C.C. followed right behind Lelouch… feeling unsure of what as about to happen next…

**Well that all for now fokes! If you have question plz don't hesitate to ask… and plz don't be mad that I put Euphi in this story… How she survived will be shown in the next chapter… Anyways plz R&R! CeroCero signing off…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to the fans who reads this… I'm surprised that I got this many views and reviews…**

**This is going to be a long one.. (Going to kill my hands).. but I hope that overall this becomes a good one.., now on to feeling numbness of my hand and to the story!**

The young prince was the only one awake in the wagon driving. "Why am I the only one who is driving the cart this late again?" said the prince, talking to himself. Then he remembered that…

_Flashback…_

"_Alright I got orange boy into the cart" said the former knight of rounds to N.N._

"_Good, now since Jerimiah is unable to drive us through the night, I volunteer the Lelouch to drive the wagon through the night" said N.N. while pointing at the former Zero. There was some tiredness in his voice. "And Anya you're coming with us."_

"_Very well." Said the pink haired knight of rounds while getting on the wagon with the help of the pink haired princess. _

"_Why do I have to drive? If you haven't noticed I have a bad stamina." Said the black prince._

"_Because C.C. is t__o__o happy and might lead us to a falling cliff look at you the entire time, Anya is too tire from treating the wound of orange boy, Euphi and I had to take care of the entire members of the crews in the E-ship within the time you used your geass on theses 4 pathetic geass users." Said N.N. seeing more tired than ever. "And you pretty much did nothing, you just used your geass. Don't worry you'll be fine… you just have to sit and drive the cart till morning."_

"_Is this the gift I get for saving C.C. and __a__ knights of britainnia__ while getting stabbed__?"_

"_No… this is to getting you to increase your stamina… that is what your mother wanted me to do… increase your stamina."_

"_Mother did?"_

"_Yes she did, now if you would excuse me, I need some sleep." And with that N.N. went into the wagon and fell asleep sitting up while leaning at the wagon. _

"_Lelouch you should start driving." Said the grey witch._

"_Verywell."_

_End of flashback…_

"Oh yea… that's right." Said the 99th emperor of Britainnia as he look back and saw that the 3 girls were leaning at each other sleeping, Jerimiah laying at his back sleeping, and N.N. was still at his position.

"_So I see that everything with C.C. went as expected." Said a familiar light, calm voice._

"Mother?" said the prince.

…..

"So you can talk to me like on how you did to C.C. except you can only do it to me now… how ironic."

…

"What ever mother, so how is the after life?"

…..

"Good to hear it…"

…..

"Tell Shirley that I said thanks… and tell her that I'm having a good time right now and tell her not to worry."

…

"I never expected you to stoop that low…"

….

"So N.N. can be trusted… good to hear…  
…

"Alright… bye then mother."

Then C.C. woke from her sleep, hearing Lelouch saying something but couldn't tell what he was saying. "Good morning," said the grey witch wrapping her hand around Lelouch.

"Good morning…C.C."

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock my witch,.. and N.N. should wake up soon… I'm getting tired of driving the cart… I was driving the cart for 4 god dam hours! I also need my sleep."

"Calm down brother." Said Euphi as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why should be calm when I am not getting my sleep!"

"N.N. did all the work getting rid of all the enemies… ofcourse he told you that I help… well I didn't really, I just used my geass and-" Euphimia was about to complete the sentence but…

"YOU GOT GEASS?" yelled Lelouch.

"Lelouch are you always this loud?" said the sleeping black haired boy.

"No he is louder at times." Said the immortal witch, teasing her prince.

"Did you give her geass N.N.?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes I did, before you start to yell at me again, I gave her geass because she wanted to power after I graved robbed her. Since I know more about the Code than anyone else [besides the higher arcs (he was whispering that part)]." Lelouch and C.C. were dumfounded. "Oh C.C. I told you that I could've told you one other power that the Codes had but you were to stubborn to listen."

"That's because you were starting to bore me." Said the green haired girl.

"Well that was rude of you, anyways I accepted the Geass because he told me about what was about to happen in the near future. And I wanted to help, he even gave me some knightmare training with the Pink Lancelot Albion." Said the revived princess.

"WHAT THE HELL N.N.? How did you get the resources?" yelled the black prince.

"Your to noisy." Whispered Anya. "Recorded."

"Thank you Anya, I don't get resources, I get it from my other Geass users, before you even ask I have about 5 geass users, and I got them right after I got Euphi back from the dead."

"Yes and you gave me torture for not letting me see Suzaku!" said the princess.

"Well its part of the plan."

"N.N. can you drive now? I need my sleep." Said Lelouch

"Ofcourse." With that Lelouch went to the back of the cart and fell asleep.

"C.C. why don't you do that same? And at the same time why don't you cuddle up with him? You are his boyfriend aren't you?" teased Euphemia.

The grey witch couldn't help but blush. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh I can tell, my geass is 98% right."

"So that's your geass, able to predict the future. Fine I'll do what you said." Said the mistress getting near Lelouch. "But I'm doing this to make you feel better since if I didn't do that it'll make you cry." And with that she started cuddle the fomer Zero and fell asleep.

"That was not you saw right?" said N.N.

"Yep, what I saw in my geass was that C.C. just looking at Lelouch and not making any move, I only did this to make C.C. make the move." Said Euphi while smiling.

"Recorded. I'll be sure to show this to Lelouch and C.C." Before Euphi could reacted Anya put back the device and fell asleep, leaning towards Jerimiah.

"So N.N. how long again?"

"Just about an hour left."

"WHAT? THE GEASS USERS GOT KILLED INCLUDING THE PEOPLE IN THE E-SHIP!" yelled a man with light blue hair, the hair was long as C.C.'s, has white orbs, and looked like that he was in his 20's.

"Sorry sir, but it is the truth." Cried a person who gave out the bad news, he was wearing the same things as the 4 Geass users.

"THEN THIS IS YOUR UNLU-"

"Oh comeon B.B. you can't punish this person for just delivering the news to you, besides we're going to need him." Said a man. He had blond hair, wearing a royal outfit. It was Schneizel!

"You have a point there Schneizy." Said B.B. "Your dismissed." With that the man in the black uniform walked away.

"Please B.B. don't call me that."

"Hehehe, did I hit a nerve?"

"Yes you did."

"But I'm still wondering, what could the higher arcs have sent to stop me this time? He seems to have geass. Guess this battle just got a whole lot more interesting."

Before Schneizel started to talk, both his eyes started to glow the geass symbols. "Yes it has Benny."

"Where here." Said N.N. They were at a gray rocky cliff surrounded by trees.

"Wow.. not as I expected." Said Orange boy.

"Well we're not there yet silly." Said the pink haired princess.

"That's right." With that N.N. walked to the cave and started to say some weird words. "_Kainede, maiged, maedged, walkneda._" With that the rock in from of them started to move aside, revealing a large door.

"What kind of language is that?" said the grey witch.

"The very first one. Now on we go." The door started to open. "I'll drive the cart somewhere safe. Princess Massi show them where to go."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" yelled Euphi.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" before Euphi could have replied N.N. went away with the cart into the forest.

"Ugh! Never tell him your secrets!" With that Princess Massi walked into the hall way that was shown after the door was open.

C.C. couldn't help but giggle. "N'y never changed did he."

"Were you guys going out at one time?" asked Lelouch.

"Why Lelouch are you jealous?"

"N-no!, I'm just curious."

"Master Lelouch, not that I love interrupting you and mistress's moments, I think we should hurry." Said the orange boy, all recovered.

C.C. and Lelouch both blushed and walked towards Euphi.

"Recorded." Said Anya.

…..

"Yes they'll be fine Charles" said N.N. as he kept walking.

…..

"O so Marriann can talk to Lelouch but not me? I'm disappointed."

…..

"Yikes Charlie… I never knew that you could get this jealous."

…

"Yea Yea I'll show them to their new weapons soon."

…

"O so Marriann thinks the same thing that us 2 were thinking?"

…

"Ay Charlie. I'll hurry up…" With that N.N. disappeared, coved by the trees."

There are so many door ways. One hall leads to another. Jerimiah, Anya, C.C., and Lelouch even admitted that they'll get lost here. The hallways were white, the lights were light.

"Dam it Euphemia where are you leading us?" said the witch, annoyed and tired of walking.

"Not far Lelouch's gf. So calm down." Teased Euphi

C.C. blushed and went behind Lelouch.

"Wow Euphi you've changed a lot." Said the former Zero.

"Well being the only girl here that is able to use geass has no choice to adapt. And today you won't be meeting them, Lelouch and C.C. you guys are going back to Ashford Academy." Said Princess Messi as she stopped, turned around to the couple, and smiling at them.

"WHAT!" both Lelouch and C.C. said in unison.

"Oh don't worry, Ashford has not changed much. I've been going there for 2 yeas with the name Euphimia Cronia… O and Lelouch I suggest that you make your last name same as mine. Since of course, we're related."

"And what about me?" said the green haired witch.

"O you can keep your name, the only person that if going to recognize you is Kallen. Don't worry I wear a yellow wig but with the same hair style."

"Fine what ever Messi." Said C.C.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Before Euphi and C.C. got into a fight Lelouch said, "Hey you girls really need to calm down!"

"Oh and don't think that I forgot what you did to me Lelouch!"

_Oh shit __now she tries to kill me__!_ Thought Lelouch, just after that Euphi punched Lelouch in the face.

Jerimiah and Anya was just enjoying the show. "Recorded."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" the 3 angry trio said in unison.

"No," said Anya still emotion less.

"Anyways, weren't you guys going to get your hair dyed or get a wig?" said the Orange boy.

"Your right." Said Euphi. "Now choose, do you guys want wigs and colored contacts or do you want to dye your hair and get colored contacts?"

Lelouch and C.C. looked at each other and they both said, at the same time, "The second choice."

"Hmmm maybe I was right to get the hair dye ready…"

The certain red haired girl walked to her first period class. She was still said that her beloved Lelouch was gone. But she was happy with Gino, not as happy though. "Another boring class… nothing fun happens with out Lelouch around anymore." Said Kallen to herself as she walked towards school."

"Hey lighten up Kalley." Said the certain blond teen, Gino, as he wrapped his right arm around Kallen.

"Yea… I should get over on what happened 2 years ago." Said Kallen, smiling.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Comeon I heard that we have 3 new comers today." With that Gino ran towards their homeroom. Kallen also ran towards where Gino went.

"All right class settle down!" said Mrs. Ohgi. "As all have had heard we will have 3 new people coming in this class. Two of them have weird names so don't patronize them."

Then a girl with pink hair came into the room. "Hello my name is Anya, pleasure to meet you all." She was still emotionless.

"Hey Anya long time no see!" said Gino. Anya just recorded Gino's action.

"Recorded."

"Hehe still haven't changed I see."

"Alright Anya you sit next to Gino then," said Villeta.

Next, the other 2 people came in at the same time. One person was a girl with long black hair with purple eyes, and the other person was a guy with light gray hair with black eyes.

"Hello my name is Lelouch Cronia I'm Euphi's twin borther, I know that we don't look alike because I changed my hair style." Kallen couldn't believe it, the new boy looked exactly like Lelouch excluding the color differences.

"And my name is-" when C.C. was just about to say her name, the bell just rung, ofcourse everyone was able to hear it except the viewers… "But I would like to be called C.C." This time Villeta and Kallen both had their eyes opened wide.

Then one of the guys in the class said to the blacked haired girl, "Hey are you single?"

C.C. reacted by grabbing hold of Lelouch's hand and saying, "No"

"Al-alright then, C.C., Lelouch sit next to Kallen please."

As they were walking, everyone in the room were eyeing them with jealousy. C.C. sit next to Kallen and Lelouch. "What are you looking at Guren?" said C.C.

"Do I know you C.C.?

All C.C. did was ignore the question and sit down. Kallen couldn't help but stare at Lelouch. _God he looks exactly like HIM!_ Kallen was keep thinking that until Villeta called her. "Kallen answer question number 36!"

All that the red haired girl did was, "Uh… the answer is 56 ma'm."

"Good, o and miss Kozuki?"

"Yes?"

"Pay attention to class instead of staring at the new kid." Everyone started to laugh and say Ohh and Awws.

It was lunch time and Rivalts came to Lelouch and C.C. (they were in the café) and said, "Hey you guys must me knew my name is-"

"We know Rivalz," said C.C.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"The principle told us about him," said the gray haired man.

"Dang, any ways how bout you join the-"

"We'd love too" said C.C.

"Eh? Did you even know on what I was about to say?"

"Yes I did bluey, you want us to join the student council."

"Bl-bluey? Okay that was mean C.C."

"Well it is true isn't it? Anyways when and where is the meeting?" said the former Zero.

"*sigh* It's at the end of the day at room-"

"256" said C.C. again this time smirking.

"Stop that!" said Rivalts.

"No."

"Dam it Lelouch! Control your girlfriend!"

"No." said Lelouch

"No wonder your guys are going out." With that the blue haired boy went away.

"That was rather amusing." Said C.C.

"Yes it was my witch." Said Lelouch about to kiss C.C. but…

"Hey no kissing in the café!" yelled the red haired girl.

"O really Guren? Are you sure that your not jealous that I got someone like the Lelouch we knew?" teased the immortal witch.

"Wh-What?"

"Well miss Kozuki if you had feelings for me all you had to do was to say it, but as like I do to other girls I decline the feeling rather nicely." Said Lelouch

"What weren't you listening?" said the black knight ace.

"Yes, and I just answered the answer that you wanted to hear Kallen."

_God his annoying as Lelouch!_ Kallen thought.

"Will you excuse me and my boyfriend?" said C.C. moving towards Anya who was saving their sits.

_Dam it! I couldn't ask them! I will find out if that Lelouch is that Lelouch that I fell in love with!_

C.C. couldn't help but smirk as she made their way to the table.

"Its almost time right B.B.?" said Lelouch's brother.

"Yes, its time to attack Tokyo, where Empress Nunually and Zero, no Suzaku is." Said B.B. similing.

**Okay I'm going to make another chapter today, I'm just tired and I need rest, I'll try to update as soon as possible… I left it a cliff hanger…. I could've made this longer but I didn't want to let my fans wait! CeroCero signing off for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whooo-hooo another chapter this soon! This one is going to have some more action instead of all fill in from the last chapter, well if you guys are wondering on how I have this much time is because today I tried to finish all my work at school and I did! Oh and I forgot to mention Euphi is in the school and she's real popular, but she is not in the same class and Lelouch and C.C…. anyways ill shuddap now and let you guys read the rest of the story…. ALL HAIL LELOUCH!**

**00-0000-00 By the way if you haven't read Chapter 3 yet read it now! This is chapter 4!**

"Do you think that you'll be able to drive the Siegfried again with some upgrades?" asked N.N. to orange boy.

"Yes! With this I'll be able to help his majesty again!" replied Jerimiah.

"Good, oh and before I forget, the system of the Siegfried is the same except this time you can shoot the zero beams out of the end of each spike."

"All the more helpful I can be to HIS MAJESTY!"

_God his obsessed with Lelouch, just as you predicted Charlie._ Thought N.N.

00000-0000-000

"Empress Nunually!" yelled Zero/Suzaku

"Yes I know the Covenants have started to move. I can't believe that this was the longest that I can make my brother's last gift… Suzaku… I should've known that I couldn't hold on to it,,," Said the empress while crying in the wheel chair.

"You did the best you could Nuna, I'm sure that Lelouch will be proud of you for prolong the cause of this, you did you best." Said Zero as he wrapped his arm around Nunally.

"Thanks Suzaku, now I think that the people needs Zero right now…"

"Yes my lord!" with that Zero brought Nunually to the Ikaruga. All the personals stoop us and said "Empress it's good to see you again."

"Please don't be formal." Replied the crippled girl.

"What are your orders Empress?" said one of the pilots

"Well then, I leave the rest to Zero, I'll try to think of other strategies in the battle field."

"Very well then your highness."

0000-0000-000

"How was your first day Cronia's and C.C.?" asked N.N.

"It….was… interesting…" said Lelouch.

"I'm glad that you had your fun. Now here comes the work. Lelouch you'll be piloting the Shinkiro again, and C.C. you'll also be piloting the Shinkiro, except its white.

"How are you getting all these stuff? Even the Siegfried?" asked Lelouch

"I told you I have 5 people who has geass." Said N.N. "Oh and I made some upgrades to the Shinkiros, they have energy wings, the defence field is much stronger and I made it easier to calculate also I added some hydron cannons to yours C.C…. and don't worry Lelouch, you're shields are much stronger than her's."

"Thanks N.N." said the grey witch.

"Oh! Me and N.N. is also coming with you guys!" said Euphimia.

"You sure?" said the black prince

"Yes I'm sure I had practice with the pink Lancelot albion. And it will be nice to speak to Suzaku again!"

"Bu-But-"

"Please Lelouch don't argue with her, it'll only end in a bad way… I know from experience.." said N.N.

"Fine… Wait what are you going to drive N.N.?" asked the former Zero

"Hehe…. I'm driving the Gawain, I gave it 2 large swords and gave the Gawain energy wings…"

"Okay, if you can get this much stuff and get this many people to work on it, why do you need me and C.C.?"

"Well to answer that question ask your mother Lelouch." Lelouch stood still.

_How the- dam it now I have to explain it to C.C…. pain in the ass._ Thought Lelouch.

"What is he talking about my warlock?" asked the witch

"I-I'll tell you later."

0000-0000-000-00

"It's time Schneizel, are you ready?" asked B.B. wearing the Odysseus' royal cloth.

"Yes your majesty, and remember the promise." Replied the blond man through the radio.

"Of course, but first you must do as I say, remember that."

"…."

"Damocles take off!"

0000-0000-0-00

"Zero we located a large object coming out from water about 500kilometers away from here." Said one of the pilots of the ikaruga.

"Show the visual"

"Yes Sir!"

When the picture was shown, everyone in the bridge was shaken with terror.

"Impossible!" said Todoh.

"There's no way!" said Tamaki.

"Empress, this might be the end." Said Zero.

"Its not over till the end master Zero." Replied the empress.

Then a voice came about. "TO THE BLACK KNIGHT AND THE CITIZENS OF JAPAN! HEAR US OUT! NO FEAR US! WE ARE THE COVENANT! WE HAVE THE DAMOCLES INCLUDING THE FLEIA! YOU GUYS HAVE NO WAY OUT! SURRENDER NOW AND WE WILL LET YOU ALL LIVE! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO CONFIRM!" with that every citizen in Japan were panicking.

"This is bad! Only the demon was able to stop the Damocles… we might need him again!" "No we don't we still have Zero and the black knights to win against the Covenant lets all have faith" these were some of the worlds that were being said in Japan, some were emo, and some had faith.

"CITIZENS OF JAPAN! I ZERO WILL STOP THIS COVENANT AND SECURE PEACE IN JAPAN!"

00000-00000-000-000

"Hehe don't promise something that you won't be able to keep Zero" whispered B.B.

"Schneizel get ready the knightmares!"

"Yes B.B."

"Hehe lets see where this will lead. Victory is mine once these ants are gone."

0000-000-0000

"Zero! 10,000 knightmares are coming out!" (they were the same generation as what Lelouch had for the army)

"The army size seems too small compared to our intel." Said Zero. "No matter, deploy all knightmares, get ready for battle!"

"Understood! Deploy all knightmares!" (Black knight's knightmares are what they always used)

Black knights had 500,000 army size. The battle might see as a win for the Black Knights but little do they know that they were up against Schneizel!

Soon after 3 FLEIJA were fired, it took out more than half of the army. Now there were 249,874 units left for the Black Knights.

"Zero! The Damocles is now able to fire 3 FLEIJA!"

"Dam!... but they must take a longer time to recharge. Use this time to surround the enemies!"

"Yes!"

000-000-000

"Hmph so it seems that Suzaku is using some of Lelouch's technique, but no matter, all units go to alpha cycle." Said Schneizel from the bridge.

000-000-000

"Sir! The enemies are forming a line!"

"That was a little clumsy of them… no matter surround them get Todoh and Kallen to distract them!"

0000-000-000

"I win Suzaku Kururugi!"

0000-000-000

"We will win this! For THE PEACE!" yelled Kallen as she was about to fire the radiant wave surge at the enemy knightmares just when 3 strange looking knightmares came out! One of them looked like the Guren except the radiant arm was at the left, the other looked liked the Lancelot except it was all black, and the third one looked like Todoh's except it was white… (I know it is too cheesy and sucks but there is a reason to it)

"What the hell! Copy knightmares?" said Todoh

"We're going to need some help here Zero!"

"Very well, prepare the Lancelot Albion!" said Zero.

000-000-000

"Hmph just as I thought, but there is a reason that I made copy cat knightmares I just wanted to see who were better… is it legit pilots or no experienced pilots who got geased to live on like what you have Suzaku!"

0000-000-000

"Dam it they're too good!" yelled Kallen

"Don't give up keep fighting!" said Todoh, then his knightmare was hit by the copy's sword. "Dam it! I have failed.." Then Todoh ejected.

"Todoh!" Said Kallen but she also had to eject because he was hit by the copy's knife. "Son of a-!" then she ejected

"What is this?" Said Zero.

"Give up Zero you have lost." Said a mysterious voice over the radio.

"That voice… Schneizel!"

"Oh yes its me but too bad that you couldn't do anything about it Suzaku.." said Schneizel with a micro phone so that everyone was able to hear it…

_No he knew? Dam it, its all over… but I'll keep on fighting! _Thought Suzaku but thinking something like that was a big mistake. The black lancelot was able to get passed the army and to the bridge of the Ikaruga. "NO!"

"This is the end Kururugi" replied Lelouch's formal enemy.

Nunually's eye were wide open, _Is this the end?_, "Lelouch!" screamed Nunually, regretting that she wasn't able to keep the peace that Lelouch has made. The black Lancelot was about to fire his varis but then a pink Lancelot showed up out of nowhere and destroyed the varis with the sword.

Everyone's expression including B.B. and the people who were ejected was this "What the hell?"

"Oh Nunually you should be more careful!" it was a very familiar voice to many people, the voice was calm, and nice, it was Euphimia li Britainnia!

"Euphi?" both Nunallly and Suzaku said it.

"WHHHOOO DARES DESTROY A PART OF THE B.L!" replied the pilot of the black lancelot.

"Me!" replied the princess in the pink lancelot.

"Hmph so your back form the grave, you should have stayed their! AAARRRGHHHH!" the b.l. runged forward towards the pink Lancelot but was blocked by the white one.

"Euphi!" replied Suzaku

"Suzaku" she also replied.

Then the B.L. started to charge again. But had to dodge because the Moldred fired its hydron cannon. "I missed"

"What the hell? First the pink lancelot and now the Moldred?" said Schneizel.

Then the white Zangestu charged at the Moldred but then was block by the Siegfried, "FOR HIS MAJESTY!" and the Siegfried pointed all of its spikes and fired one massive zero beam.

"What?" said the copy white knightmare.

"Don't forget about me!" and charged the left had Guren. Then the 2 Shinkiros showed up in front of it and activated both of there shield then the Gawain fired its hydron cannon. "What is this"

"Hmph if I were you I would retreat right now you no good copy Guren." Replied the black Shinkiro.

"hmm? 2 Shinkiros? I never thought that it was even possible, and their defense field is indeed stronger than what I made…" said Rakshada.

"B.B. can you hear me?" said the pilot of the Gawain.

0000-000-00

"No! This is not suppose to happen!" yelled B.B.

000-000-000

"You've lost this one" said N.N.

"Shut up! Don't say that to master B.B.!" said all three of the copy knightmares as they charged towards the Gawain, but the Gawain was shielded by the Shinkiros. "Dam it!"

"O you pathetic people who uses the live on geass. That is no way to win." Said N.N.

Then the Moldred, Pink Lancelot, the Siegefried, shinkiros, and the Gawain fired all their long ranged beams towards the 3 copy knightmares that were infront of the Damocles. It was a direct hit on all 3 of them and it even took out all the shields in the Damocles. But the 3 copies still stood. They were badly damaged but they still stood.

"Hehe don't expect us to go down this easily missy." Said the white copy knightmare.

"WHAT? THERES NO WAY!" said N.N.

"We have defence shields also, glad that they took most of the impact."

"ALL COVENANT FORCES RETREAT!" said the voice of Schneizel from the Damocles..

"What?" said all the copy knightmares.

"Retreat at once, we've lost this one…"

With that the Damocles and the rest of the forces disappeared.

000-000-000

"Euphi, I have no longer a hold on you…. You can go to Suzaku, don't worry, I'll follow you with Anya, the rest of you goback to base." Said N.N.

"Of course N.N. come on C.C. we have to go back and set up for school tomorrow." Said Lelouch over a private radio.

000-000-000

"Sir the Moldred, Gawain, and the Pink Lancelot are requesting to land."

"Let them." Said Nunually as she went towards the hanger.

0000-000-000

When Zero came out of the Lancelot cock pit and got down, he was hit in the stomach by Todoh. And received other beatings from the other Black knights until the mask broke.

"YOU BETRAYED US!" said Todoh

"How can we be so foolish to follow this faker?" said Kallen.

Then the 3 of the 6 helpful knightmares came in. When the pink Lancelot landed, Euphi came out and ran towards the fallen Suzaku. "So it was true" said one of the black knights.

"Yes it was and now I'm telling you to stop this at once!" said the pink knight mare pilot.

"Why should we listen to a Bitch like you!" said Kallen.

"Recorded" said Anya. She was greeted by Gino (yes he was in the fight but he was taking care of the enemy knightmares).

"How savage like." Said N.N. as he walked towards the black knights.

"What did you say punk?" yelled Tamaki

"Oh so your Tamaki the annoying one."

"What did you say?"

"Enough" yelled Nunually. She wheeled her way to Euphi and Suzaku and said, "It is good to see you again Euphi!" then she jumped to Euphi and started to cry and Euphi did also cry.

"I'll fill you all in on what happened" said N.N. He explained all that has happened excluding stuff about Lelouch and C.C.

"So… we are to trust you?" asked Todoh

"Well not me." Answered N.N.

"Then who?" asked Kallen.

"The time will come soon… for now you guys should get some rest… oh and I hope you guys don't mind letting me stay here for the night, getting back to may base is such along way…"

"Of Course N'y" said Nunually.

And N.N. started to laugh, it was a crazy one. "I-I'm sorry mistress, ahahahahaha- the only- the only one who called me that was C.C. and no one else… ahahaha I find it amusing that there was another person that called me that right after they met me." And N.N. started to laugh again.

Suzaku then came up and slapped the black haired boy in the face, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm sorry, it was too funny for me."

"So… where are we staying?" said the emotionless pink haired girl. Then Suzaku lead the way to the rooms that the new recruits will be staying on.

0000-000-00

"Hmm N.N. has been gone a long time." Said Lelouch, laying on a bed with C.C.

"Well he does love to party with strangers." Said C.C.

"So you never answered me." Said Lelouch

"Oh…. I met N.N. 60 years after I got my code, I used to respect him but then he disappeared until the day he tricked me to be captured… I hear him say something to you father while I was being capture to be experimented but I couldn't make it out." Replied C.C. as she started to hug the black prince.

"Hmmm that explains a lot of stuff."

"So Lelouch since I explained mine, explain yours."

"Hmm?" Lelouch looked so confused.

"About your mother…"

"*Sigh* During the time when I was driving the wagon, mother talked to me, it kept me some company."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Why are you asking so much questions? Are you that scared that I'm going to run away one day?" asked the former Zero.

The grey witch blushed. "N-no, I just want to know…"

"Hmph, the time will come soon C.C. when you'll know what me and my mother talked about."

"Okay…" that was all that C.C. said, even though she wanted to ask more questions. And the 2 went back to what they were doing in bed.

000-000-000

"DAM IT! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING? N.N.! THAT GUY IS A PROBLEM, SO THAT'S WHAT CHARLES HAS SENT TO KILL ME.!" Yelled the angry B.B.

"Calm down B.B., I don't think that it is N.N." said the blond geass user.

"Please continue." Said the light blue haired man.

"Well this is what I think and it makes sence, you saw 2 shinkiros right? Well the only ones that I know who can pilot that thing are my brother and C.C."

"Hmm I see where you're getting at…So he see, Charles sent his son and C.C. to kill me… ha…..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

"You okay my lord?"

"Yes… now I'm much better… if that is the case it doesn't change the plan, this is just going to slow us down until who piloted the shinkiros. Until then lets get the supplies that we need."

Schneizel smiled, "Yes Benny."

00000-0000-000

"*YAWN*" The black knight ace gave a big yawn as she entered the classroom.

"What you tired from what happened yesterday dear?" said Gino

"YES! And how are you not tired?" asked the red head girl

"Well I'm used to this kind of stuff every day."

"Recorded" said Anya as she entered the classroom.

"Hey Anya it's good to see you again." Said the blond knight of round

"Same here" with that Anya went to her seat.

"Excuse us but may we pass through?" said a voice behind the red head and the blond knight of round.

"Yes… of course sorry." Said Kallen. Then she saw Lelouch Cronia and C.C. walking pass her to there seats. "Hey Gino do you think that they could be the pilot of the Shinkiros?" whispered the ace to the knight of rounds.

"Maybe Maybe not, Kallen its morning don't think about theses stuff for now. It's bad for you."

"Yea your right, thanks." Then they both went their seats.

School went pretty fast, now it was for student council meeting for Kallen. "Ugh after this I have a lot of homework to do." When she entered the room she saw the 2 couple and Anya talking to Gino. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Rivalts asked us to be here Kallen." Said Anya.

Then Rivalts entered the room with Milly, "O yea these are the new comers principal Milly." _So Milly became to principal, seen this a mile away._ Thought Lelouch.

"So you must be Lelouch Cronia and C.C., hi my name is Milly Ashford. Glad to meet you!" said the principal

"Likewise." Said the grey witch

"Nice to meet you 2 principal." Said Lelouch.

"O Please call me Milly in here we're friends!"

"uhuh" said C.C. thinking about pizza.

"Okay I have an Idea! Why won't we make Lelouch the vice president and C.C. the assistant vice president?" said the blond teen

"Sure why not?"

"mmmm pizza."

"Okay its settled, now to welcome you guys we'll have the pizza party right now!"

_O hell no… _thought Lelouch…. "Pizza! Yes that would be great! When will the pizza men be here? I want to have 6 pies!"

"wow You sure eat a C.C." said Kallen with even more suspicious of C.C. and Lelouch.

"Yes she does love pizza." Said Lelouch.

"Hey can I speak to pizza girl for a sec?" asked the red head

"Sure" Kallend left the room with C.C.

"What do you want Kallen?"

"Where is Lelouch."

"Which Lelouch?"

"The Lelouch that conquered the world!"

"Say something like that again and I just might have to teach you a lesson Zero freak."

"Argh! Just answer the question."

"I'm going back inside." With that C.C. went back inside and sat next to Lelouch Cronia.

"Why can't I get a straight answer from that witch."

0000-000-000

"Euphi I missed you so much!" said Suzaku

"Same here my knight!" after that they started to do stuff in bed like what a couple would do.

0000-0000-00

"Yes Charles the first phase is done." Said N.N.

….

"Oh so you think that B.B. is hiding in space?

…

"Then why hasn't he used the FLEJIA?"

…

"Oh so FLEJIA is that hard to make, now what Charlie, what do we need to do?"

…..

"So perverted as always old friend…"

…

"Oh-ho so they finally made they move on each other?"

….

"This made this much easier for the plan to finally kill B.B. once and for all…."

…

"Oh? So they also made they move on each other 2? I never thought that Suzaku was that perverted."

…..

"Yes yes I'll keep Lelouch safe until this is over…"

….

"Of course.." Then N.N. gave a big smile to the ceiling in the Ikaruga.

0000-000-0000

"Ugh my head!" said Lelouch as he got up and got dressed at 3 in the morning. Then he went to the bathroom. After he took a shower, he looked himself at the mirror. The red geass symbol on his head turned blue. "WHAT THE HELL?" And that woken up the immortal witch.

"What's wrong Lulu?" Then when she came up to Lelouch, he lifted up C.C.'s hair that were in the front of the head, and his eyes had grown wide. "Okay what is wrong with you day?"

"C.C…. something is wrong, our geass symbols has turned blue!"

"What?" yelled C.C. as she lifted up her hair to see that her code turned blue. And she lifted Lelouch's hair and saw blue geass symbol. "What the Hell?"

"We might want to ask N.N. about this."

_Or you can ask me my son_ said Lelouch's mother, this time both C.C. and Lelouch heard it.

"Mother what is the meaning of this?"

_O when you 2 done it in bed your geass symbols evolved dear! Now your one step closer to kill B.B.! Now this is more even battle! I'm so proud of you my son! Not just because you meat our expectation but 2 finally done it!_

"Marriann you are so perverted"

_O please C.C. if you don't believe me ask N.N. the blue code is the mature version of the code. It gives you the power to revive people from the dead but you can only choose one per year. And it gives you're the power to kill other codes!_

"WHAT?" both the warlock and the witch said at the same time

0000-000-000

Couple of days later…

"Suzaku I don't feel so good…" Euphi then ran to the bathroom in the room.

"Euphi are you okay? What did you eat?"

"I don't know… it happened after we…"

"OH MY GOD! LELOUCH IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

0000-000-000

"Hmm this battle has become much more complicated, Scheizel?"

"Yes B.B.?"

"When will my copy knightmare be ready?"

"In about a week sir"

"Good, make sure you keep it that way."

"Understood Benny."

**Whew! Now this is starting to get interesting, is Lelouch's mother telling the truth? What will B.B.'s knightmare be? Did Suzakku make Euphi pregnant by mating with each other? Will Schneizel ever stop calling B.B. Benny at the end of their scenes together? All will be answered in the next chapter! Please R&R!**

**CeroCero signing off for the day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to the fans… I hope that the last 2 chapters were enjoyable or epic to you guys…. And I'm thinking of ending this at chapter 25 or chapter 26. I might make a sequel if this gets really popular… Or I might make alternate sequences… Anyways this is too soon to tell… any ways enjoy the show!**

**000-000-00**

"Just how are you going to see N.N. without letting them see your face? And what name are you going to use this time?" asked the immortal witch.

"Just how stupid do you think I am? I already thought of this," said the former prince of Britainnia. "Negata is the mask ready?" over the radio

"Yes it is R.R." said a childish boy voice over the radio.

"Who is that?" asked again the witch.

"His one of the geass users that N.N. mentioned, Negata can make objects appear out of nowhere but takes awhile to make like making a knightmare arm takes about 10 min… But after that he usually needs a 5 min. rest."  
"And you're going to use a name R.R.?"

"Yes"

"Not very bright."  
"Look whose talking….." Lelouch said the grey witches name at the same time that there was a loud knock on their white dorm room in N.N.'s base. "Come in."

"Here is your mask R.R." said the boy with the same name in the radio. The boy was about 11 years old, has the same hair color and style as Gino but really short, and he was wearing a Miley Cyrus black T-shirt with blue pants. He was also carrying a white mask with no holes in the front, and there was a red geass symbol. (Note that it is like a helmet but with no spikes.) and gave it to R.R.

"Thanks Negata." With that the Miley Cyrus lover left the room.

"Odd kid Lelouch." Said the grey witch.

"Well he is the one who created most of the knightmares here. And if he was here he would be screaming his heads off right now…" replied Lelouch while chuckling a little. "Are you going to go like that? Just what you wear to school?"

"Well… I'm going to wear this" C.C. pointed at a Halo ODST helmet with a large hole in the back to let her hair through.

"Fine let's go my witch."

"On my way my warlock"

00000-0000-0000

"Dam Charlie, I hope you are not joking about this…" said N.N. as he just woke up from the bed.

…

"Fine, guess I better explain the situation very soon to them."

…

"Woah calm down."

…..

"Fine good bye for now then…"

0000-000-0000

"Empress, there seems to be 3 units heading our way!" said one of the Ikaruga pilots.

"What how did they find us?" said Todoh.

"Wait, don't do anything rash yet, there is a chance that they might be just passing through our base" said the New empress of Britainnia.

"We got visual my lord." Said the pilot.

Then the visual of the 2 Shinkiros and a Siegfried showed up in the screen. Everyone was speech less. Then… "Incoming transmission from the black Shinkiro!"  
"Patch them through!" yelled Todoh.

"Greeting Black knights" said the white masked man. He sounded mechanic.

"Who are you? Are your friend or foe?" asked a special Red haired girl as she came to the bridge.

"We are friend failure Gurren pilot" said white shinkiro pilot as she also came into view.

"Wh-Why I adda-"

"Calm down Kozuki" said Todoh.

"We are here to speak to N.N. privately, so we ask that you would let us in for the time being." Said the geass helmet pilot.

"Do-Do YOU THINK THA-" yelled Todoh but was cut off by the empress.

"Of course…. Uhh what is your name masked one?" said Nunally.

"R.R. and the pilot of the White Shinkiro is an accomplice of mine, she doesn't want to let you guys know her name." replied the pilot of the black shinkiro.

"Then R.R. proceed landing here with your knightmares." Said the empress.

"Ofcourse your majesty." Then the communication was cut off.

"What are you doing empress Nunally? Are you betraying us?" yelled Tamaki.

"Well they did save us, so I don't think that they'll betray us now…"

00000-000-000

Then as the Siegfried and the Shinkiros landed Kallen came up to the pilots to greet them. "Hello R.R. its good to see you."

"Like wise ace of black knights." Said R.R… he was wearing a long brown cape, it had a collar that looked like what C.C. wore when she first met Lelouch. And inside he was wearing black shirt and black pants.

"Jer-Jerimiah? What are you doing here?" said Kallen as she saw Orange boy coming up to R.R. and his accomplice.

"Well I'm here to help R.R. to secure the peace, Guren pilot." Replied the cyborg.

"Very well, oh and the empress wanted me to tell you that she couldn't make it since she had work to do."

"Ofcourse, we just wanted to talk to N.N., Oh and can you get Suzaku and Euphimia too?" said R.R.

"Wh-Why them may I ask?"

"Why not Guren" said the ODST helmet girl, her voice was not covered with machine.

"We-well… wait do I know you?" said the red head girl trying to change the subject.

"Please Ms. Kozuki, I would like to get this over and done with." Said the masked man.

"Fine this way." With that all 4 of them left to N.N.'s room, and Kallen called Suzaku with her cellphone to goto N.N.'s room.

0000-000-000

As they walk in, they saw N.N. typing something in his laptop. "Oh you guys are here earlier than I thought." Said the immortal black haired boy, as 6 people entered the room at the same time. "And Kallen leave us alone please." With that the red head girl left the room.

"Uhh N.N. I'll be right back." Said the pink haired princess as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Is she okay?" asked R.R.

"I can't tell, she has been like that after me and she…. Did stuff." Replied the knight of Zero. R.R. remained silent, C.C. was smirking under her mask, and Jerimiah went to Suzaku and pat him on the back saying nice job. "I'm just glad that Lelouch is dead for the first time, if he was still alive I would be dead." Said Suzaku.

"Oh? And what would you do if he was here right now Mr. Kururugi?" asked the white masked man.

"Then I'll be running for my life, or until his stamina runs out, which ever comes first R.R."

"Oh then I suggest that you run," said the halo mask girl.

"Huh? Oh Hell no!" yelled Suzaku as R.R. took his mask off.

"Please Suzaku I wouldn't scream." Said Lelouch.

"But- but- How? You were suppose to be dead!"

"SO I take it that Euphi didn't tell you yet?"

"What?"

And then Euphi came out of the bathrrom, "Sorry, anywa- oh Lelouch I thought that you weren't going to show your face any- whoops." And she covered her mouth.

"Eu-Euphi how could you? I trusted you!" said the suppose-to-be dead prime minister's son.

"Well Lelouch didn't want any of us to tell, including you Suzaku, we were planning to keep it that way but… you might have made Euphi pregnant…" said C.C. as she took off her mask.

"Well I guess that is understandable." Said Suzaku

"Oh you're not surprised to see me?" asked the grey witch.

"Well after I saw Lelouch I knew that if was you inside that game helmet."

"Anya should be here, this would have been funny." Said Jerimiah.

"Anyways, Lelouch, C.C. you guys are here to ask me about the matured Code, am I right?" asked the bored looking N.N.

Both of them gave a nod as their answer.

"The matured code happens after mating of 2 code bearers. It gives them power to kill other immortals, and revive other people from the dead, but only once a year."

"That's is what mother said." Said Lelouch

"Very well, I see that Marriann told you already,"

"Oh so you knew that I could talk to Marriann?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes I knew, I was talking to Charles also, oh and by the way, your mother could only talk to you but after the mating process happened, the person speaking to your mind can also talk to that mating partner."

"Can you please stop saying the mating word?" said C.C., annoyed with that word.

"Oh does it bother you witch?" said N.N.

"Yes."

"That's why"

Suzaku was the only one who looked dumbfounded. "I do not understand a word you guys are saying!"

"Well let just say that I got the code and me and C.C.'s code evolved." Said R.R.

"Oh, now I understand."

"Sir Kururugi are you really that slow?" said Orange boy teasingly.

"N-NO!" yelled Suzaku as he blushed.  
"Oh my knight, there is noting wrong being slow." Said Euphi as she hugged Suzaku's arm.

"And there is still the matter if Euphi is pregnant or not" said the black prince.

"She is not pregnant Lelouch." Said N.N. "Well not yet atlease."

Then Euphi started to blush. Then she used her geass, and she saw a wedding happening between her and Suzaku. This only made her blush even more.

Then a knock came. "N.N. its me Nunally. May I come in?"

"Yea sure, and some people are also here to greet you."

Then when Nunally came inside with Sayako. Both of their eyes opened wide. Sayako ran towards Jerimiah, while Nunally jumped towards Lelouch. "I-Its good to see you again big brother!" said Nunally

"Its good to see you too little sister."

"Its also good to see you to C.C.!"

"Like wise Nuna"

Sayako and Jerimiah excused themselves and went to Sayako's room… and you can guess on what they did in there. With all the yelling and bangings…

"Nunally I need you to keep this a secret from others alright Nunally?" asked the brother.

"Of course Lelouch." Then Lelouch and C.C. put back on their helmet. "Oh big brother are you and C.C…. you know…. Married or going out?"

It was a good thing that they both were wearing the mask, if they were seen, their faces were totally red. "Yes we are going out Nunally." Said C.C. as she grabbed hold of Lelouch's hand.

"Yay!"

"Oh before I forget, Lelouch and C.C., the blue code gives you the power to upgrade your weapons, but depends on your anger, I don't suggest you use that because if also make your vulnerable, using your anger that it. The anger takes away your immortality for a few second but the aging still stays the same. That can be the end of you."

"Under stood N'y" said Lelouch.

"C.C.! what did you tell him?"

"Everything." Said the immortal witch. And they went to the bridge to earn the black knight's trust.

"Uhh… N.N.? do you and C.C. have a history together?" asked the innocent looking empress. Suzaku and Euphi went outside to the bridge also by the way.

"Yes… I knew her once, but then had to betray her, and before that since I was going on and on about the code she called me N'y." said N.N.

"O I see. But why did you have to betray C.C.?"

"Then she and Lelouch wouldn't have met and we would be all doomed."

0000-000-000

"So your R.R., it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Todoh as he put his hand out for a shake.

"The pleasure is all mine Todoh the miracle worker." Said the masked man and he shook with Todoh's hand.

"Well then, R.R., we are waiting for you to tell us what is going on!" said the ace of black knights.

"Calm down Q'y… no wonder Lelouch died, he wanted to get away from the yelling created by you." Said the accomplice.

"You Bitch!"

"Calm down Kallen" said Kagua. Kagua couldn't help but look at the masked man, she felt the same presence as she did with Zero, the first Zero.

"Thank you Kagua of the 6 house hold family." Said R.R.

"Oh please R.R. you make me blush!" said the black haired girl.

"PLEASE R.R.! CAN WE GO BACK ON TOPIC?" yelled Todoh.

"Yes ofcourse." Then R.R. told them what N.N. had told them at first.

"No that is not what we're are talking about." Said Kallen.

"OH?" said the confused geass mask.

"I'm talking about who you guys are. And where did you guys go to afford this stuff?"

"Oh, then why didn't you say so Q-1? To answer your first question me and my accomplice are past warriors, that came back to save."

"NO! Why are you like Zero? Keeping his identity from us?" yelled Tamaki.

"Wait what do you want my R.R. to answer first? How we get our resources or why we act like Zero?" said the masked girl

"Both" said Todoh

"Well then, make sense, geass is the answer to your first, and we act like Zero to conserve our identity." Said the brown caped man.

"That make some sense… I guess…" said the red haired girl.

Then Suzaku and Euphi came out of no where, talking to each other.

"OOkay… so… R.R. are you going to help us?" asked Tamaki, drinking wine.

"Yes we will, we will provide Kallen and Suzaku with the Guren and the Lancelot Albion."

"And when will we be expecting them?" asked the miracle worker.

"Tomorrow if you guys goto this location." Said the accomplice as she handed typed the location in the map.

"Very well, we would be there tomorrow evening." Said Todoh

0000-000-000

"NO Naoto! We have to wait for orders!" said a black figure behind a person who was going inside the left hand Guren.

"Well I'm not going to stand this humiliation!" and he went inside the knightmare.

"He does have a point… if we succeed, then we will be given geass you know." Said a giant figure and went inside the Black Lancelot.

"Fine, but I'm not going to take the blame!" and the guy went inside the white Zangestu.

0000-000-000

"Hmm… guess they'll be harder to control the I expected right Benny?" said the blond prince.

"No matter. We would take care of that later, how long till my copy knightmaer finishes?"

"6 more days Benny"

"Stop calling me Benny!" said B.B.

"Of course Benny Bebata."

"Dam it Schneizel!"

"Calm down B.B. I was only having fun."

0000-0000-000

"Guess this will be good bye for now…" said R.R. as he entered the Shinkiro.

"Wait R.R! we need your help now!" said Euphi as she ran towards the black and white Shinkiros.

"Hmm?"

"The 3 copy knightmares… they're here!"

"What!"

00000-0000-000

"They will pay!" said Naoto.

"Yes they will, I swear the name to Genbu Kururugi!" said the black lancelot.

"*Sigh* I'm not the one that is getting blamed guys." Said a blue haired man with glasses.

"Of course your not Shōgo Asahina." Said Naoto. " Genbu is the one who is going to get blamed."

"Why you-"

"Look alive, they found us Genbu and Naoto."

0000-0000-000

"Sir!" said Kallen.

"Dam it… why of all times!" said Todoh…

"Don't worry we will help." Said R.R. through the communicator. With that the 2 Shinkiros and the Siegfried with the Moldred, the Gawain, and the pink Lancelot went launched towards the air to intercept the copy knightmares.

"Good luck." Said the empress.

0000-000-000

"Now the fun begins!" said Naoto as the red ring in the pilots of the copy knightmares eyes activated.

Then the white copy knightmare went hand to hand with the Siegfried and the Gawain. The Black Lancelot went against the Moldred and the pink Lancelot. The lefty Guren went hand to hand against the 2 shinkiros.

"Hmm… there doesn't seem to be other helping knightmares… then they must be working alone." Said Lelouch.

The white knightmare tried to slash the Gawain but then was block by it's harkens that came out of the hand. Then the Siegfried fired the massive zero beam but missed. "Haha too slow." Said the white knightmare. Then the knightmare fired a blue hydron cannon out of the tip of the sword (by the way the sword looks like what Todoh has) The Gawain dodged it and the Siegfried spinned to block it but the cannon was too strong and lost 2 leg spikes.

"What the hell?" said the Orange boy. The big orange circle knightmare tried to regain control was fell down to the ground. "I have failed for now.."

"Oh-ho so you guys had a trick left." Said N.N.

"Yes I do, after all, I was trained by Todooh the Miracle maker." Said the white knightmare. This was heard everywhere.

"No… it cant be… Now I remember, Asahina! How can you?" yelled Todoh through the microphone.

"Its easy, the power is so great!" Then the Hydron cannon was fired out of the Gawain.

"This is why I don't like pathetic ants." Said N.N.

0000-000-000

"Take this dark knight!" yelled Euphi as the pink Lancelot and the B.L. clashed with each other and then the Moldred fired in dark thin beams out of her body against the B.L. but was blocked by a green shield.

"HEhe you have to do better than that my son's girlfriend and the former knight of rounds." Said the pilot of the Black Lancelot.

"What?" This time Suzaku heard what the Pilot of the black knightmare said.

"Hehe… My name is Genbu Kururugi fools, Suzaku's father…"

"NO! I KILLED YOU!" said the Lancelot Conquista.

"Yes you did. But I revived from the dead to punish you!" Then the Moldred fired a hydron cannon. But was missed.

"I hate noisy people." Said Anya. Then the pink Lancelot and Suzaku charged at the B.L. with their swords but was blocked by the green shield.

"So weak as always my son. Its really typical for you to choose a weak girl also."

"Don't call me and her weak you bas****!" and suzaku's old knightmare hit the shield again, this time the shield broke.

"Hmm, I'm not going to underestimate you again." Said the former prime minister.

And all 4 of them engaged in combat.

0000-000-000

"Shouldn't we help them mistress?" asked one of the pilots.

"No, we'll just get in the way." Replied the prinecss

0000-0000-000

"Not bad for an excuse for the shinkiros." Said the lefty Guren.

"Not bad for a copy." Said C.C. in her white knightmare. The L.G. (Lefty Guren) tried to hit the white knightmare but was blocked by the black Shinkiro using the shield.

"2 against one. I guess its fair since, I am the brother of the ace of the black knights."

This one was heard for Kallen. "No…" and she ran towards her room and started to cry.

"What? So you're alive after all?" said R.R.

"O yes R.R., and I know who you really are."

"Don't!" yelled C.C.

"Lelouch vi Britainnia and C.C. you both will die here!" said Naoto.

Kallen stopped crying for a moment then started to cry again. _Dam I feel sorry for her_ thought Tamaki as he could hear Kallen crying even louder.

"Hehe now what you going to do know witch and her warlock?"

"Die." Whispered Lelouch and C.C.…

"What?" asked Naoto.

"WE SAID DIE!" said both the former Zero and C.C. and the black shinkiro and the white shinkiro both fired their zerobeam and it was bigger than it should be. The L.G. tried to block it but the radiant surge hand exploded.

"What?" cried Naoto. Then the Avalon II came down from the sky, "Lo-Lord Schneizel!"

"Retreat Copies." Said the blond prince as a big light flashed and all the copy knightmares and the Avalon II disappeared.

"Dam it…" said the copy knightmares

"R.R., or should we say Lelouch! We will let you stay in the Ikaruga until we drop you off, it is late." Said Todoh over the radio.

"Very well…" said the revealed prince as he cut off the communication. "Guess I have some explaining to do."

0000-000-000

"Lord Schneizel forgive me, it was my own orders to do this, I will take any punishments needed." Said Genbu as he bowed down towards Schneizel.

"Its okay, you did what we wanted you to do, we knew that you guys will go and act on your own, and you even helped us confirm something."

"Oh? And may I ask what that is sir?"

"Yes you may." B.B. said as he came into the bridge. "Now we know that the pilots of the shinkiros are really Lelouch and C.C., and we now know that they both have the same code as mine, except C.C. does not have a geass… this is getting interesting."

"Sir, so… what now?" asked the pilot of the black Lancelot not lifting his head up.

"We wait, until my copy knightmare is done and this will lead to my win."

"Yes sir…"

0000-0000-000

"Jerimaiah! Jerimaiah!" cried Sayako. The orange boy woke up, he realized that he was in bandages. "Oh thank god! I thought that you would never wake up!"

"Where… what happened?'

"You crash landed pretty hard, when we found to you were bleeding horribly form everywhere."

"I failed his majesty…" and Jerimiah started to cry and Sayako tried to comfort him.

"No you didn't orange boy." Said N.N. "Lelouch still has faith if you, can you live up to it though?"

"Yes I can!"

0000-0000-0000

When the Shinkiros landed and R.R. came out still with the mask on. And started to talk to C.C. "How am I going to do this now… my plan was ruined!"

"O come now my warlock, its not over yet." Said C.C.

Then Kallen ran upto R.R. and hugged him, crying. "Lel-Lelouch! I missed you!"

"Yes Kallen I am back." Said the black prince still wearing his mask with his mechanical voice. Then C.C. got jealous. _He actually tries on mine, and I don't know why he is trying to comfort that woman that betrayed him._ Thought the jealous witch.

Then Kallen broke away from the hug and asked him, "Lelouch, I need to know, what do I mean to you?"

"A well played knight." Said Lelouch.

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" _Wait she kissed him and didn't even bother to break away? Lelouch you better have a good reason for this._ Thought the immortal witch under her mask.

"Out of pettiness Q-1." _Is he telling the truth?_ Thought C.C.

"Y-YOU CASANOVA!" and Kallen punched Lelouch in the stomach and ran away.

"Lelouch… I need to know…" said C.C. as she took off her mask, she sounded sad.

"Don't worry, C.C. what I said was true, after all, since of the matured code we can tell if we are lying to each other C.C., or have you forgotten?"

"I'm so GLAD!" and C.C. kissed the top of the mask.

_My my C.C. I never new that you were this much of a whore._ Said Marriann, expecting a comeback but nothing happened, C.C. and Lelouch remained still in their position.

"C.C. don't worry I won't leave you, I promise." Said Lelouch as they broke off.

C.C. blushed.

0000-000-000

"Dam it!" Kallen ran into the room and started to cry. Then Gino came in and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'm still with you Kallen."

"Thanks Gino, but can you leave me alone for now? Don't worry I'm not going to do anything emo." With a nod Gino left the room, closing the door.

_So my sister, its been a long time since we talked together._ Said a very familiar voice that belonged to Kallen's brother.

"Where are you!"

_Oh please don't scream, I'm only here to tell you the truth here._

"Go on"

_Its simple really, B.B. promised us a future, he promised that there will be no more fighting after Lelouch and the others of the black knights are dead. We already took care of Oghi a while back, don't worry, his not dead yet, he is working for us right now… If you join us, you won't be hurt like this ever again._

"Why? Why should I betray the Black Knights?"

_Oh please, why are you still with the group that your lover that did not love you made? _

"You got a point."

_Now Kallen Join us, You'll never regret it, come to the Shinjiku Ghetto, and goto warehouse 27, if you are with us, you'll come alone and you'll bring the blood of Lelouch vi Britainnia. _

"I…Will bring the blood of Lelouch." She grabbed a knife and started to walk out of the door.

0000-0000-000

"Lelouch explain YOURSELF!" yelled Todoh at Lelouch as the prince with his mask on still and C.C. with her mask off revealing her dyed hare and colored contacts entered the bridge.

"Even I can't explain on how I servived Todoh." Said the former prince

"Why should we listen to you? You betrayed us!"

"I betrayed you? HAHAHAHAHA that is real funny Todoh, if I remember correctly you guys are the ones that betrayed me, peace would have came sooner if you guys didn't."

"Why you no-… wait… you do have a point…." Said Todoh, sounding defeated.

"Tell us on how you survived then" said Kagua.

"Yea tell us!" said the rest of the Black Knights.

"Well like is said I don't kno-" before Lelouch could finish talking a knife was stabbed in the back, the person was in the shadows and could not be seen.

"This is pay back Lelouch."

"Ka-kallen" that was the last words before Lelouch could fall down, no one could hear on what he said besides C.C., was next to him the entire time, and the assassin. Kallen, the assassin, ran away skillfully unseen since everyone was dumfounded that Lelouch got stabbed.

"Don't just stand there help him! Help my big brother!" yelled the Empress as she came inside the bridge.

"Yes your majesty!"

"There is no need for that people." Said C.C.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki

"She is right that won't be necessary." Said the dead body as it rose. "I guess this explains things."

"It sure does Lulu." Said Euphi as she came inside with Suzaku.

"Now… the assassin was Kallen. I don't know why she would do this but I guess she was influenced by geass…" said Lelouch.

"NO! she is too strong for that man!" said Tamaki

"I have to agree on the idiot Zero." Said Rakshada.

"Geass can bend anyone's will for a limited amount of time, but this time, the geass that was used on Kallen will never go off, the only thing that we can do right now is to end her life." Said C.C.

"Not exactly…." Said Lelouch

"What do you mean my warlock?"

"There is a way to free her…" and with that Lelouch told them on how to break the control that Kallen was in

0000-0000-000

"Did you bring it sister?"

"Yes I have brother."

"Excellent, welcome to the Covenant" said Naoto with geass activated.

**Oh boy! It took me 4 hours to complete this… I had to do some last minute thinking since I wasn't able to make a planning… Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the Chapter! Ill try to update tomorrow… but don't expect much out of wat is going to happened tomorrow… I have a psat review class… Anyways please R and R!**


	6. Chapter 7

**~Heloo~ I know that the last chapter was not fun, and it was boring but there is a meaning to it… but that is for later on… and it only Is important for a very short amount of time but I thought that since I didn't have much time I would mind as well put that part in… Enjoy!**

**0000-000-000**

"Lelouch!" yelled Kallen, waving at the immortal couple.

"Dam it! Cant believe I was this clumsy!" whispered Lelouch as he was trying to hide.

"Well there is still a chance… I don't know if N.N. told you this but Naoto's geass changes some parts of the effected's memory. So there is still a chance that… and we didn't show our face to her so… I think that we're good…"

"Hey Lelouch and… uhh what was your name again? If I remember correctly you're name is… uhh Ce..Ce…." said the red head as she dragged along Naoto.

"My name is CeiCie. Can't belive you forgot" said C.C.

"Oh yea… anyways what are you guys doing here?"

"We could be asking you the same thing, me and my Lulu are here for our date thank you very much."

"Well I'm here with my brother that was out of country for a while… to you know.. catch up on stuff."

"Hello CeiCei and Lelouch. My name is Naoto." Said the brother of the red head.

"Please to meet you." Said both of the immortals.

"Lelouch I hope that you don't take this personally but why were you named after the 'him'"? asked Naoto

"Well…. My parents were a big fan of Charles zi Britainnia and they loved Lelouch before he disappeared and reappeared as the demon emperor… so you can pretty much guess what happened next…" said the black prince.

"Oh… well what does your parents do for a living?" asked Naoto.

"They…. Are no longer with me…" said R.R. looking down on the floor looking depressed.

"Oh? Where are they now?" asked the brother again.

"Are you that retarted? His parents passed away!" said CeiCei.

"Oh.. im so sorry." Said Naoto

"Yea.. same.." said the traitor.

"Its allright.. and what do you guys have to be sorry about? It was my fault that they died anyways…" said Lelouch.. partially telling the truth.

"So… Lulu you can act emo when we go back… so lets go on the ferries wheel!" said C.C.

"Yea your right.. that was the past and this is now…" and Lelouch and C.C. ran to the ferries wheel.

"So… Kallen… do you have a thing for that Lelouch or something?" asked Naoto

"N-no he just reminded me of Lelouch vi Britainnia…"

"I see… anways lets get some Cotton candy."

"Okay"

0000-000-00

"You put up a good act back there Lelouch" said the grey witch as they got on one of the cart.

"Hmph there is no better act then your warlock after all."

"Yes your are right" and C.C. leaned towards Lelouch.

0000-0000-00

"How can that monster take a break when we just learned that Kouzuki betrayed us?" yelled Todoh

"Relax, Lelouch has a lot of things to do." Said N.N. as he tried to calm Todoh with the rest of the people in the bridge.

"Relax? How can we relax at a time like this?" yelled Todoh.

"Its simple, my geass told me that there will be no fighting for a couple of days… they are trying to trick us, making us tired while they get refreshed and get ready for battle." Said Euphi as she hung onto Suzaku's arm

"Yea yea missy, anyways are you pregnant or not?" said Tamaki

"She is not pregnant Tamaki, she just got sick from eating your specialty." Said Suzaku

"WHAT!"

" We're getting out of topic. So Euphi you have geass then… and you can see the future?" asked Todoh

"Well I don't have complete control over my geass, it just shows me random stuff."

"Fair enough, and are you completely sur-" said the miracle worker.

"Yes I am… stop asking me questions!"

00000-0000-000

"Empress Nunually you wanted to see me?" asked Orange boy as he came inside what used to be Lelouch's room in the Ikaruga.

"Yes Jerimiah I did. I wanted to ask you are you still and will be loyal to Lelouch?" asked the empress

"Yes your highness, and I am also loyal to you!"

"Then I have a favor to ask."

"Anything my empress."

"Why did you go along with the plan of Zero Requiem?"

There was a short silence and then. "His majesty ordered me to, I was 100 percently against the idea but his highness won in the argument."

"I see…"

"Anything else?"

"Yes there is… Please take care of my brother, even though I'm in trouble and no matter how much time he asks you to help me, his safety will come first."

"Bu-But your highness!"

"No buts Jerimiah… now leave me alone so that I can set up the meetings with the other councils" the Jerimiah gave a bow and left.

00000-0000-000

….

"Oh? The signs of your code is weakening with Lelouch's?" said N.N. raising his eye brows

….

"Then he either has to…."

….

"I understand Charles and No your not asking much out of me… after all I do owe you that much."

…

"No problem old friend."

00000-0000-0000

"C.C…. I don't feel so good…" said Lelouch…

"Whats wrong my warlock? Its almost closing time for the carnival so whats wrong?" asked C.C.

"Well I feel like that…" then Lelouch fainted.

"Lelouch? Stop acting around! Lelouch? LELOUCH!" and C.C. tried to shake him awake but he didn't wake up… "Dam it Lelouch… don't leave me alone.." and she carried Lelouch to a car and hijacked it.

0000-000-0000

"Oh? So he fainted already?" said N.N. as the grey witch came into Lelouch's room.

"Yes… and why are you here?" asked the witch

"I was about to explain full things to Lelouch but I guess I was too late…"

"What are you talking about?" as C.C. put Lelouch in his bed.

"Lelouch forcefully got the code by the immortal that was not his contractor. And the Code does not recognize the user… he was originally suppose to finish this by now and live a immortal life since the by killing an immortal with a mature code will let the forcefully upon user live…"

"But the only one who has the mature codes are me and B.B.!"

"No… there is another…"

"Who? Tell me right now N.N. or I swear that I'll-"

"Me…. So right now the only way he can live right now is to forcefully wake him up and kill me…"

"But… Isn't there any other way? I mean losing you N.N. will be like losing a close friend."

"No… there isn't another way…. Now lets get this star-"

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONALS THERE ARE ASSASSINS HERE I RE- AHHH WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! NO IT CAN'T BE YOU ARE- ARGH!" said the announcer.

"What the hell?" said C.C.

"Dam it… we're too late…" then N.N. went over to Lelouch and woke him up by touching the blue geass symbol.

"Ugh… what… happened?" said Lelouch slowly getting up…

"You have to kill me now Lelouch… or this will be all over!" yelled N.N.

"What? Why do I have to do that?" said the weak dark prince.

"Just do it! Here is the knife! Do it now!"

"C.C. what is he saying?"

"Please Lelouch…. Do as what he says… if you don't you'll die and I cant think of living a day without you!" said C.C. crying… then the alarms went on

"Now Lelouch before it's too late!"

"Fine… But before I do… just remember.. I kinda thought of you as a brotherN.N." and Lelouch stabbed N.N. in the heart.

"Of course… I… thought…of…the…" the final words of N.N.

"C.C. what is going on?"

"You were going to die… and only way for you to keep living was to either kill me or N.N."

"I see…."

Then a dark figure showed up in the front of the door

"So this is where you were Nii-san" said the figure

"No… this is not possible! Rolo you're suppose to be dead!" yelled Lelouch… C.C. only got closer to Lelouch while Rolo smiled… but he was crying….

"I'm sorry Nii-san but Schneizel's geass is making me do this… I'm sorry." Then Rolo charged towards Lelouch with a knife, C.C. tried to block it but Lelouch pushed her out of the way and tried to dodge it but was hit in the heart.

"LELOUCH!" yelled C.C. and Lelouch fell to the floor.

"Now… C.C. it is your…" Rolor was about to stab C.C. but then Jerimiah came and stabbed Rolo in the back. It was a surprise to both the enemy and C.C.

"Ugh….I wish I was here sooner…" said orange boy as he pulled out the dagger and Rolo collapsed. "MY LORD! OH THANK GOD! HE STILL HAS A PULSE!" yelled Jerimaih as he went towards the fallen master.

"Im so glad!" said C.C.

"Mistress… but I have bad news…. He… he is a coma…"

C.C. was speechless. There was a silence but then… "THE IKARUGA, EXPLODING IN 2 MIN!" said a computer.

"Mistress we have to get out of here!" and he put Lelouch and C.C. over his shoulder and ran.

"What happened here Jerimiah?" asked C.C.

"I don't know when I came here there were nothing but blood and dead bodies… I take it that everyone died in the Ikaruga… and Rolo showed up in front of Nunually… he gave me 2 choices… run towards Lelouch while you can or stay with Nunually and die with her witch will lead to Lelouch's death… I didn't know what to do… but then she reminded me to save Lelouch no matter the situation even though she is in trouble…"

"No…"

"Hey Jerimiah this way!" yelled Suzaku near an escape pod.

"What happened to Lelouch?" asked Euphi as Jerimiah put both C.C. and Lelouch down. C.C. was keep crying.

"Lelouch… got into a coma sir Kururugi." Said the loyal knight

"Dam It!" and all 4 of them started to cry then..

"30 SECONDS TILL IKARUGA EXPLODES!"

"I'll drive!" yelled Jerimiah. And the escape pod got out of the Ikaruga ontime…

0000-000-000

What the Ikaruga has been destroyed?" yelled Cornellia.

"Yes my princess… and it seems that everyone in it has died… including Empress Nunally… I'm sorry." Said Guilford.

"DAM IT! I CANT BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING." Yelled the witch of Britainnia as a tear came out of her left eye.

"But princess. We were able to get a video on what they did… but its only 10 seconds long mistress."

"Show me it now!" then a projection appeared infront of her.

"_NO! Rolo you're suppose to be dead! No stay back! No…NO!"_A black knight soldier was yelling at a young boy with light brown hair using his geass and killing the soldier… then the screen went blank…

"What the hell? What is going on? Rolo? He is suppose to be dead!" yelled Cornellia.

"But there is a good news… there seems to be some survivors… Sayako, Todoh, Kaguya, Nagisa, and Tamaki."

"Any others?"

"No your highness."

"Where are they now?"

"We don't know"

"THEN FIND THEM!" (Note Cornellia and her men does not know anything about Lelouch and C.C.)

0000-0000-000

"Sayako… are you sure that this is the safest way?" said Tamaki as the 5 survivors walked through the forest.

"Yes, if you don't trust me, then why did you follow me inside the secret escape pod owned by Nunually?" said the maid

"Well… why us though? Especiall Tamaki?" said Lady Kaguya.

"Hey! Just because your belong to a noble family doesn't mean that you can still boss us around!" yelled the idiot.

"Tamaki that is enough!" yelled Todoh. "Sayako… where is Lelouch? We all know that Lelouch is immortal including C.C."

"I do not know… I only tried to save the people that were close by."

"So then… we have no knightmares… and we have no food or support…. How are we going to escape…" said the miracle maker.

"Hmmm? I survived worser condition than this Todoh… Just trust me and we'll live."

"Very well then….."

00000-000-000

"YES! THIS IS GOOD! I WON! LELOUCH IS KILLED SINCE AFTER KLLING THE MATURE CODE HE IS MORTAL FOR ABOUT GOOD 5 MIN! AND HE IS A CORNIA…. HAHAHAH THIS IS PERFECT! C.C. CANT STOP ME! AND N.N. IS GONE! I HAVE WON!" yelled the over joyed B.B.

"Yes we have… remember the deal B.B." said Schneizel

"Of course dead bringer… you may have Britainnia but the rest are mine to control!."

"Okay then… now leave my Damocles B.B."

"Your Damocles?"

"Yes… after all it was my idea."

"How foolish… I was the provider and I broke your form the curse of geass and gave you're the power of geass that brings back only the dead and makes then obey you no matter what… and yet you leave me no present for me to take for my world?"

"B.B.! We had a DEAL!"

"The deal was that I give you Britainnia… and Britannia now only has Europe… remember?"

"….."

"Schneizel since your not listening…" as B.B.'s Geass activated

"No!" yelled Schneizel as he tried to block his eye but was too late.

"I, B.B., command you to obey all my orders without question!"

"Yes… B.B… I will do what ever you say…"

"Good…now on to telling everyone everything."

00000-0000-00000

"What is that?" yelled a little girl as she pointed at the Damocles

"Ahhh! What happened? Where is Zero?" said the mother of the girl…. Everyone stood still… terrified on what might happen.

"Citizen of Tokyo! HEAR ME! ZERO HAS BETRAYED YOU ALL! THE PATHETIC ZERO YOU SERVE WAS SUZAKU! AND THE BLACK KNIGHTS TRIED TO CONTROL THE WORLD WITH THE EMPRESS'S HELP INCLUDING CORNILLIAS" yelled B.B. in a microphone.

0000-000-000

"What the hell" yelled the witch of britainnia.

0000-0000-000

"EVERYONE WHO BELIEVES ME COME INTO THE DAMOCLES… IF YOU DON'T THEN WELL WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU ALL… AND JAPAN IS NOT A BIG PLACE… SO COME INSIDE THE DAMOCLES." Yelled B.B.

Once everyone got inside the Damocles and was gathered inside a room. "Glad you came you elevens… now I B.B. order you all to become my slave!"

"Yes your highness!" said everyone in the room…

"Where to B.B.?" asked the blond prince.

"Every where B.B…. I will take control of everyone in the world…"

00000-0000-000

"Princess Cornellia… you okay?" said Guilford…

"Yes… but I feel so disgraced… I am disgraced that I had to run away to an secret under ground shelter with only 1000 of my men…" replied Cornellia… depressed.

"Princess there will be other days… for now we must conserve all our strengths and get all the fire power we need for our future…."

"Your right my knight…"

000000-0000-000

"HEHEHE…. I took care of that secret base of N.N… it is a little depressing that 4 of 5 geass users were able to escape… Negata tried to be the hero but died doing so…" said B.B.

"What do you wish to do now my lord?" replied Lelouch's brother

"For now lets celebrate… I have won!" said B.B.

"Yes your majesty."

0000-0000-000

The immortal witch was still crying at the Lelouch who was in a coma… laying in bed. Then Suzaku and Euphi came in the room. (Note the room was like a hospital room except it had only one bed and no window since they were also hiding in a under ground shelter.

"C.C… you should stop crying Lelouch is going to wake up soon and he might now want to be greeted with you crying." Said Suzaku… C.C. still stayed silent… still sobbing.

"Comeone C.C. Suzaku is right he is going to wa-" said Euphi but was cut off by the grey witch

"This is easy for you to say! You guys still have each other and you guys are awake! And how many times did you say that? What 15 times already?" There is a big chance that Lelouch is not going to wake up!"

"C.C…" said Euphi..

"Leave me alone…"

Then Euphi and Suzaku left the room and C.C. continued to sob.

"Suzaku… its been 3 months already… and B.B. has the entire world army at his disposal…" said the princess

"Yea I know… and we don't even have knightmares anymore…"

"Not yet atleast.." came an unfamiliar voice behind them. When Euphi and Suzaku looked back, infront of them stood 4 teens wearing lab coats (what Loyd wears) The person all the way to the left had black hair that went to his shoulders, have blue eyes, and was tanned skinned. The person next to him had blond hair with black stripes, the hair went long as 3 feet down, white skinned, and grey orbs. The other 2 looked the same, they had white hair, green orbs, and was Japanese except the guy in all the way right had black sunglasses on.

"Who are you guys?" asked Suzaku as he drawed his sword.

The person with blond hair said, "Please Kururugi, we are friends… my name is Ian, the guy at my right (the guys with tanned skin) is Ben, and the guy with no sunglasses is Jack, and the guy with sunglasses is Zack."

"Oh you guys survived? I missed you guys!" yelled Euphi as she tried to hug all of them

"Yes but sadly Negata didn't survive." Said Ian.

"Dam it… so tell me… how did you find us?"

000000-0000-000

"Lelouch please wake up!" yelled the crying C.C. "Please…. It is still hell without you…. And it still is…" and C.C. looked up at the sleeping black prince… Then she started to have a flash back about the carnival date… "I wish it was like that everyday…"and started to cry again.

000000-0000-000

Lelouch gained consciousness on where he was in the beginning of the story… the C's world… "So my son we meet again…" said Charles….

Lelouch looked back and said, "What is going on?"

"You tell me… I was talking to Marriann then I teleported here and saw your closing your eyes."

"The last thing I remember was pushing C.C. out of the way to get hit by the dagger."

"The dagger? If that is true… then B.B. sent Rolo to kill you giving him a special dagger then…"

"What was that dagger? It was pure golden with a small geass symbol in the middle of the blade."

"That is a dagger that temporary disables Immortals for about good 3-4 months.. but to mortals they put you into a coma and kills you… But you were able to make it on time after killing N.N."

"OOOKay…. That make some sence… What I don't get is why did N.N. tell me to kill him?"

"Cause my son… I forcefully gave you geass even though you were not the one that I was contracted with… and so it was a matter of time before the code tried to kill the non contracter but when you kill the mature code bearer.. your code will accept you…"

"Now it makes sense… then when am I suppose to wake up?"

"Now my son…and don't worry I'll tell Marriann that you said hi" said Charles and Lelouch began to lose consciousness.

00000-0000-000

"So let me get this straight… Ian has geass power to locate code bearers, Ben has the power to make any kinds of systems no matter what… Jack has the power to make any armors, and Zack has the power to re-enforce stuff?" said Suzaku

"That is right my knight… but they can't drive knightmares… they don't have the stamina.." said the pink haired princess

"oh and we only need one room by the way Suzaku" said Ian

"Yea… but food is a problem… with you guys here it will probably last us for another good 3 weeks…" said Suzaku

"That is all the time we need… We already Talked to Jerimiah… we will provide the resources needed…" said Jack…

"Good… now the problem is Lelouch…."

00000-0000-000

3-days later

"Kallen… you okay?" said Naoto

"Yes I am.. I'm just alittle surprise that Lelouch vi Britainnia was Lelouch Cronia." Replied the red head "And that C.C. was CeiCei…"

"Yes so am i… you do know that CeiCei is not her real name right?"

"Yes I do brother"

"Good…. Now we are going out… we found Cornellia's hide out…"

"Very well… Get ready the righty and the lefty Gurens"

000000-0000-000

"C.C… how is Lelouch's condition?" asked the knight of Zero

"He hasn't improved… and his heart rate dropped…" said C.C… she wasn't crying because she used all her tears.

"Dam it…" Then the heart rate started to drop dramatically… "What the hell?" and they tried to do stuff that was going to start to raise Lelouch's heart rate but failed… then the heart rate in the machine stopped… including Lelouch's breathing.

"Lelouch! You can leave me! You promised that didn't you? You PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY! LELOUCH PLEASE WAKE UP!" yelled C.C. and she started to cry again.

"C.C…. I'm sorry… I'll leave you alone…" said Suzaku as he left the room

"Lelouch…." Said C.C.

"C…C…. you …. Cry too… much… it doesn't suit you.. witch….." said the black prince..

"Lelouch? Your.. Your alive? Then why does that say that you died?" said C.C. as she hugged him…

"You can't trust machine to do know how immortals function C.C." said Lelouch as he hugged back…

"Lelouch…. What now?" asked the grey witch…

"C.C.!" said Suzaku as he came inside and saw Lelouch hugging C.C. "Lelouch you are alive!"

"Yes Suzaku I am alive… now what did you want to ask C.C. about?"

"Cornellia has been found by the enemy"

"So… C.C. you now know on what I am going to do" said Lelouch smiling.

00000-0000-000

"Dam it! I can't belive that we are found this early!" yelled the witch of britainnia. As she and her men in knightmares enaged the enemy in combat.

00000-0000-000

**Well that is all for now… and only 7 reviews? Well that is kinda low right now… anyways I ran out of time and I tried to make this long as I can and sorry for spelling mistakes I'm in a hurry right now… so see you guys later! CeroCero signing off**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I haven't been getting a lot of reviews… kinda feel lonely.. anyways I promised to goto chapter 25 or 26 so im planning to keep it that way, If you guys review it makes me fell all fuzzy inside… anyways onto the show…**

**0000-000-000**

"You sure you're okay Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"Yes yes, I just feel a little tired that's all, it has been a long day right? I'm going to bed first…" answered Lelouch as he walked towards a room inside the Ikaruga.

…

"Marriann, you're son is going over his limits, can't you stop him?" asked the grey witch.

…..

"I thought that you would be able to convince your son… after all you know him better than I-"

…..

"Then try it again."

…..

"Fine I'll try… but I don't think it'll work."

….

"Lelouch you awake?" asked the witch as she came inside the room, seeing that Lelouch took off his mask and was laying down in the single bed.

"You just woke me up witch." Mumbled the black prince. "What do you want to ask me? If it is about me going over board then-"

"Yes it is that, and I am going to talk to you about it or you have to buy me another 12 boxes of pizza."

"….. Very well then.. I'll hear you out for now…"

"Well… why don't you take the day off tomorrow? After all even us immortals need rests."

"Rest? C.C. the battle just begun! When can I find the day to relax? For all we know that enemy could be attack us tomorrow!"

"Calm down Lelouch that is why I'm here." Said N.N. as he walked in. "The purpose of me being here is to be your replacement when you are tired, and also to give you the most help as I can. So take the day off tomorrow, after all tomorrow is a Saturday. So take your girlfriend to the park or goto a carnival and enjoy yourself."

"N.N. first of all don't you know on how to knock? You almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled R.R.

"Well I can't just leave you like this can I? The mature codes need more rest then they should if they over use their power, since you have a bad stamina Lelouch, you are going to be needing the entire day off tomorrow."

"Come on Lelouch! It's been a while since we had some fun!" said the grey witch.

"*sigh* Guess there is no way out of this. Fine I'll take the day off tomorrow, but if there is a moment of trouble you are to notify me N'y"

"Oh come now Lelouch, the enemy is most likely not going to attack for another 5 days or so… if you do not believe me ask Euphimia."

"Still just incase, call me when there is trouble."

"If it is nothing that I can't handle then yes R.R." with that N.N. left the room.

"So my warlock where are we going to go tomorrow?"

"Hmmm… how bout Clovis Land?" suggested the demon emperor.

"Sounds great. Good night Lelouch." And C.C. fell asleep next to Lelouch.

"Good night witch."

00000-0000-000

"Oh-ho so you got Kallen on our side? Good." Said B.B. "New comer have you seen R.R.'s face yet?"

"No-sir-not-yet" said Kallen with some pauses

"What is with her Naoto?" asked the light blue haired immortal.

"She is trying to fight the geass ability, but its too late, unlike Lelouch's geass, mine lasts and will last about 10 years sir, just as you said." Said the pilot of the Lefty Guren.

"Sir-what-are-y-your orders?" said Kallen as she sounded normal again.

"I want you to retrieve a dead body for me, I want you to bring-" then B.B. whispered something in the controlled red head's ear.

"Of course my lord, though where is the body may I ask?"

"You're a smart girl figure that out for yourself."

0000-0000-0000

….

"Oh so even couldn't predict that?" said N.N. as he faced the ceiling.

….

"Charlie, calm down we got this…"

…

"Didn't you say it for yourself? Lelouch is in love with C.C. there is no way that he would choose that girl over her."

…

"Well you do have a poin- wait, if the 3 copy knightmare pilots got geass, then…"

…..

"You're right, then they should have turned everyone against us."

…..

"Beats me Charles."

…..

"So we have to wait and see tomorrow right?"

00000-0000-000

"Come on Lelouch! Wake up!" yelled the immortal witch

"Ugh…. What time is it C.C.?"

"Five"

"Clovis land doesn't open for another good 3 hours… go back to sleep witch."

"But I need help choosing my outfit Lelouch."

"Oh so the mighty witch needs help?"

"Oh so the mighty Zero is too lazy to help a girl choose a cloth to wear?"

"Yes he is"

"Comeon. Its only for toda-"

"Before you know it C.C. this will happen everyday and my body cant take that."

"That's your fault for skipping all those gym classes."

"Shut up witch"

"Boya I won"

"Very well then… I think that it would be best if you wear this…" said Lelouch as he went to the closet.

0000-000-000

"I have brought the boy as you have requested my-lord" said Kallen brining a dead body in a black Ashford Uniform over her shoulders.

"Good that would be all for now…" said B.B. as he took the body into his room.

"Kallen we should goto Clovis land today!" said Naoto as he ran up to his sister

"I would love too! This will be the best-time to catch up!"

"Good now get dressed!"

0000-000-000

"Warlock I want more pizza!" said the black dyed witch.

"Again? Is this your 12th slice?"

"13 boya"

"Fine, but this one is on you!" Then Lelouch heard a very familiar voice… it was Kallen… and with someone who was wearing glasses. "C.C. I think that it would be best if we go on the roller coaster now…"

"Why?... oh" said C.C. as she saw Kallen. Kallen was wearing what she wore to stop Lelouch from using refrain. And C.C. was wearing what she wore when us viewers first time saw Mao vs Lelouch in a chess match.

"So Kallen what should we ride first?" asked Naoto.

"The roller coaster."

"Alright then lets go."

0000-000-00

"That was a fun ride, don't you think Warlock?" asked the witch

"N-Never again!" said Lelouch

"Oh comenow, this is one way to increase your stamina boya."

"Since when did I need help?"

Then over at the distance Kallen and Naoto were coming out of the same ride. Then Kallen sees Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch!" yelled Kallen towards the immortal couple.

"SHIT C.C. what are we going to do!"

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Im really busy today and I wanted to get this one over with… Next chapter will have some more action to it… if I can find the time tomorrow… anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter… And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well glad to see that you guys are still reading this… I made silly mistakes and everytime I fix them the site doesn't seem to upload it.. anyways onto the show!**

**00000-000-000**

"I see that your awake Lelouch…." Said Ian as Lelouch, C.C., and Suzaku came into a large room.. and the lights were gone so they could only see Ian.

"Good to see you too Ian… now where are the knightmares?" asked Lelouch

"Hehe never thought that you'd ask..." said Ian as lights went on revealing all the knightmares, the same 2 shinkiros, 2 Lancelots (Pink and White), and a westernland Seigefried. "We prepared the same stuff but we had only enough time to make the W.S. so Jerimiah is stuck with this for a while… it has the same weapons except now it is now immune to the blue hydron cannon's virus…"

"Master Lelouch I'm so glad that your awake!" yelled Orange by through the Western Siegfried.

"Lelouch you are awake now?" yelled Euphi through the pink Lancelot.

"Yes, Yes I am awake now… and now it is time to get back what I made… Zero Requiem." Said Lelouch as he and everyone else (besides Ian)went to their knightmares.

00000-0000-000

"Dam it! Glosgows fall back and regroup!" yelled Cornillia.

"Yes my princess." Yelled all the Glosgows

0000-000-000

"So is this the best that the final defense has to offer? Hehe than the copy knightmares were not needed after all…. Schneizel keep the copy knightmares in Europe until this is all over." Said B.B.

"Yes…" said the blond prince

00000-000-000

"Casualties?" asked the witch of Britainnia.

"We lost 249 troops my lady…" said Guildord.

"Dam it…" then there was a large explosion and the 1000 enemy knightmares showed up.. "How the hell? Even if we were able to take down half of the army, theres so much of them!"

Then a voice came and said, "Cornillia, surrender now!" it was Schneizel's as the Avalon showed up.

"Over my dead body! How can you side with the covenant?" yelled Cornillia.

"It wasn't my choice sister…." Replied the same choice. "I guess your not going to surrender then DESTROY THEM!"

"My knights fight till the very last breath! For Britainnia!" yelled the witch of Britainnia. Then the enemy and the Glosgows engaged in combat. The enemy knightmares surrounded the glosgows and was about to fire their guns but a hydron cannon destroyed some of their troops… Then came several knightmares: Gawain, Zangetsu, and a Akatsuki with Energy wings.

"What the hell?" said both sides

"Princess Cornellia are you alright?" said a voice coming from the Gawain.

"Who are you?" said Cornillia as she raised her sword towards the Gawain as it landed in front of her.

"Yo Cornillia is that a polite way to treat your saviors?" said another voice coming from the Gawain.

"Tamaki Show some respect toward the Princess!" yelled the first voice.

"What Sayako? I am right though right?" said the second voice

"Enough! Princess Cornillia, it is I Todoh, Nigasa, Tamaki, amd Sayoko. We are here to help you." Said the pilot of the Zangetsu.

"Oh so you guys really survived? Then help me win this battle!" said Cornillia.

"Yes your majesty!" yelled everyone in Cornillia's side as they charged against the Covenant.

00000-0000-00

"Oh? So they survived? No matter, I have won this… It is a good thing that I still have some control over my head… now copy knightmares are you ready?" said Schneizel.

"Yes your highness" said 3 voices at once

000000-0000-000

"We will win this!" yelled Tamaki. Then 2 Gurens showed up in front of the 1st generated Gawain and tried to use it's close combat radient surge but the Gawain quickly used the hydron cannon and the 2 Gurens were forced to dodge. "Whew that was a close one.. nice job Sayako!"

"Shut up and pilot" said Sayako giving off a dark aura.

"Y-Yes ma'm" said Tamaki.

"Oh? That Gawain is the first one right Kallen?" asked the lefty Guren pilot to the original Guren

"Yes it is… which means… this battle is ours…." Replied Kallen

0000-000-00

"Dam it Asahina!" yelled Nagisa. As she charged towards the white Zangetsu. But missed its attack

"Your getting slower Nagisa… maybe you should try going to gym again" said the pilot of the white knightmare

"Asahina!" yelled Todoh as he was able to get a scratch on the wing of the white Zangetsu.

"Oh-ho master, you were able to get me? You haven't lost your touch."

"You will pay for betraying us!"

"We'll see about that!" then the 2v1 began again.

0000-0000-000

Cornillia's men were able to fend off the rest of the troops, but then a Black Lancelot showed up and destroyed, not killed, but destroyed the Glosgows besides Cornillia's. "So the father of the traitor Kururugi showed up?" said the princess as she charged towards the Lancelot.

"Oh you knew it was me? No matter, you can't win Cornillia" replied Genbu

"We'll see about that! What the-" Cornillia's knightmare's arms and legs got destroyed by the varis already! And the knightmare had no choice to fall down, and the pod could not eject. "Dam it! At a time like this!"

"This is the end like I said" The B.L. tried to fire the varis again but was destroyed again by the 2 Lancelot's sword. "What? YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE?" yelled Genbu as tears began to form. _Good you didn't die… now my son lets see if you can beat this no good body that was dead…._ Thought Genbu… the tears were from happiness.

"Father you will stop this at once!" yelled the white Lancelot "Euphi go help Cornellia and get her somewhere safe! I'll stall him"

"Alright Suzaku Becareful" replied the pink Lancelot as she took the broken Glosgow to a building

"Euphi is that really you" said Cornillia.

"Yes sister it is me…" and the 2 sisters came out of their knightmares and hugged each other, crying overjoyed.

00000-0000-000

"Dam IT" yelled both Nagisa and Zangestu as they both malfunctioned and crashed landed. (The battle field is like Shingiku Ghetto btw)

"HEHE… you see the differences in our power now? I have won!" said the white Zangetsu… He was about to fire the Blue hydron cannon but had to cancel it and dodge the incoming zero beam. "What?" then he saw the W.S. "Jerimiah? Well it is no surprise since you are a cyborg after all."

"Jerimiah? So you survived?" asked Todoh.

"Yes I am… now leave this battle to me." Said Jerimiah as he fired massive rounds of missiles.

"Hahha… didn't you learn what happened to first time?" said Asahina then he fired the blue hydron cannon.

"Yes I did" said the Orange boy purposely taking the hit by using a radient shield. And it wasn't affect by the virus.

"What? So you have a knew toy? This will be fun!" said Asahina.

"Yes it will be!" and the 2 continued fighting.

0000-0000-000

"That Gawain is no use against us!" yelled the lefty Gurent as he fired a radient blast at the Gawain, the Gawain tried to dodge it but the left hand exploded.

"Tamaki drive better!" yelled Sayako

"I'm trying woman! Gawain is really hard to control than it looks you know!" replied the idiot, he was just slow.

"This is the end Gawain!" said Kallen as she grabbed hold of Gawain's head, she was about to activate the surge but 2 zero beams fired at the original Guren, she had to let go of the Gawain to dodge an incoming blast. "What?"

"This is our chance Tamaki regain altitude!" said Sayako

"Its no good! We're out of energy!" said Tamaki… and they crashed landed.

"What?" said the both Guren as they were surprised to see the 2 shinkiros from before.

"So they are alive?" said Kallen, she showed to feeling of what so ever since she was completely effected by the geass, she had no more feelings left for Lelouch.

"What? I thought that B.B. said that they were dead!" yelled Naoto

"We're are quiet alive" said the black Shinkiro.

"So what Naoto… even the devils can be wrong at times… now time to finish what he couldn't do…" said the red head as she lunged forward towards the black shinkiro but the white shinkiro fired hydron cannon in front of it's hand.

"Dam it! Witch stay out of this!" yelled Kallen as she turned to attack the witch Naoto charged up against the white shinkiro.

"I'll handle her Kallen, you take care of that guy!" and Naoto continued to fire the radient blast at the shield that the white shinkiro made.

"Thanks Naoto!" and Kallen charged towards Lelouch with her knife.

"Kallen you should really pay attention… don't you see where we are!" said Lelouch. Kallen looked around and Lelouch and Kallen were surrounded by pink shields. "So what Lelouch? What is this going to do?" said Kallen.

"If I were you I would fire at one of the shields" said Lelouch

"What? I am never going to listen to you!" said Kallen and she tried to throw the knife at the Shinkiro but was block by the addition shields that the black Shinkiro made.

"This is the end the Kallen, I showed a way out for you but you chose not to use it" then the shields surrounding them began to shrink, the black Shinkiro used its defense field to keep him safe but Kallen couldn't do anything, she tried firing the blast wide range but was useless…Kallen couldn't do anything to it… the shield kept shrinking on her.

"Dam it! I am not about to lost to someone like you Lelouch! Or R.R.! what ever you go by now!" and she kept firing the blast everywhere, but then it didn't do anything, the shield now started to crush the Guren. "Dam it! Im sorry Naoto… this is the end." Said Kallen at what was suppose to be her last words but then the shield just stopped. "What?" But she fainted at the pressure given off.

"Kallen… I will let you live if you don't cause any trouble." Then the black shinkiro grabbed the broken boxy Guren and started to goto where Euphi and Cornillia was hiding.

00000-000-000

"No! Dam it witch die!" yelled Naoto horrified on what happened.

"Naoto you are a sad, sad person, you are nothing without your precious sister" said C.C. as she fired both a zero beam from the chest of the knightmare and 2 hydron cannons from her hands. Naoto tried to block it but then the left hand radient surge arm blew up…

"Dam it!" yelled Naoto…

C.C. was about to fire again but then the Galahad came up carrying 2 of its original sword and tried to slash C.C., she used the defense shield

"Naoto retreat at once!" said the voice

"Master B.B.?" said Naoto

"Retreat now! We have lost this one again!" then Galahad threw up a flash bomb and ran away.

When C.C. was able to see again both the Galahad and the Lefty Guren was gone. "They got away…" and C.C. went to Euphi.

0000-000-000

"Dam it! We will battle again.." said the black Lancelot as he retreated…

"Hehe… guess we will battle some other time orange…." And the white knightmare retreated as well…

Then the both White Lancelot and the W.S. went to where Euphi was.

00000-00-000

"B.B. forgive me for acting on my own… but I thought that bringing the copy knightmares would have been a great idea just incase and I was right…" said Schneizel as he kneeled before B.B. in the Avalon

"Schneizel I should punish you and yet I shouldn't… you did a great job and made a stupid decisions… we lost a pilot that was not given a geass to live on and yet was equal to our knights… but you did find out something… you found out that Lelouch vi Britainnia was alive… and that there were still some survivors…" said B.B. placing his hand to his geass symbol

"Th-thank you sir… and also I haven't found anything about Anya, Gino, and the resistance hide out yet sir…"

"Well Schneizel… for now you're safe… and what of Naoto's geass?"

"Well B.B. Naoto's geass can hold onto the person for about 10 years if they can handle it for that long… and he can only use it on one person at a time…. but when they give in… some parts of their memory and their mind are changed…" said Schneizel

"Very good Schneizy you passed a test! You kept track of our most famous geass weilder."

"Thank you sir…"

"Repair the copy knightmares and get reinforcements to meet in the Chinese Federation…"

"Right away my lord"

00000-0000-000

"Naoto… how can you be so irresponsible for your sister?" asked Genbu while slamming his fist into a table (they were in the Avalon Café)

"Chill Genbu… Kallen was only influence by geass after all…. She was going to die or get captured in the near future anyways… but with this… our master's plan has to change." Said Asahina trying to calm Genbu

"Genbu and Asahina… you are both right…. If she becomes my enemy I will kill her… no matter what…" said Naoto

"You sure? What about your feelings?" asked the glass man

"You do have a point… I will try using my geass again… before that happens… but if worst come to worst…."

"Good choice Kozuki.. you are now thinking like a real warrior." Said Genbu

00000-00000-0000

Cornillia met Suzaku, Euphi, Todoh, Jerimiah, Nagia, Sayako, Tamaki, and Kagua in a special underground resistance base… she did not meet C.C. or Lelouch or Kallen yet…

"So… Suzaku you were Zero… and now R.R. is going to help us? But the resistance people don't have the resources and the brains… B.B. was it? He out maneuvered me at every turn…" sai Cornellia.

"Well… Me and Suzaku got the resources… but we're going to need time…." Said Euphi.

"Oh? And where are you going to get the resources may I ask?"

"That would be from me Cornillia" said a very familiar voice to Cornillia as a raven haired teen and a green haired teen (yes they changed back to their original hair colors since it was useless to hide now)

The moment Cornillia realized who it was… she took out a pistol and aimed it at Lelouch. "What are you still doing here demon?"

"Please sister put your gun down! He is our ally! He is R.R.!" said Euphi as she tried to calm Cornellia down.

"His R.R.? Why should I trust him?"

"Cause I said so Cornillia my dear sister…" said Euphi giving the puppy dog face.

"F-Fine… though… but R.R. let me tell you this! If you make one false move that goes against me I will make sure that you die this time!" yelled the witch of Britainnia

Then Lelouch burst into laugher… "You kill me? Oh that is rich Witch of Britainnia… what makes you think that I plan on dieing this time?" and Cornellia only got madder.

"Cornellia you must rest we will fill you on what has happened tomorrow… for now rest and the rest of you also do the same… today was a difficult battle for you guys…" said Lelouch as he and C.C. walked out of the room.

"I still don't trust that guy Lelouch you know" said Tamaki interrupting the silence that was made by Lelouch

"Tamaki… we will talk about it tomorrow…" said Sayako as she just disappeared.

"Fine whatever" and Tamaki went out of the room

"May I ask on what happened to Ohgi and Villeta?" asked Cornellia

"Ohgi… betrayed us… and Villeta disappeared…" said Kaguya

"Oh…."

0000-0000-000

"Todoh… can we really trust Lelouch? I mean R.R.?" asked Nigasa as she and Todoh entered their room

"We have no choice now do we Nigasa my dear?" said Todoh as he brushed his hand against Nigasa's cheek… she couldn't help but blush.

00000-0000-000

"Suzaku my dear how are you feeling?" asked the pink haired princess.

"Sore…" replied the knight of zero as they were walking in a hallway…

"Oh… and by the way… N.N. already died once… by B.B. a long time ago just incase your wondering…"

"What? I thought that a mature code killed by another mature code will lead to one's death!"

"Well…. When you have the mature code and a geass power you get 2 choices… you just become a code bearer without being able to have the same power of the mature code yet your code is still mature… or keep your geass power…"

"OH that makes sense… did you tell that to Lelouch and C.C.?"

"No… they figured it out on their own"

00000-0000-000

"Lelouch what did you do to Kallen? Where is she?" asked the immortal witch

"She is in the base… the labs workers are working on them" replied R.R. (by that he means the 4 geass users)

"Oh… are you going to go back to her?" asked C.C.

"Why are you asking me this again? I told you that I would be by your side no matter what right?" said Lelouch as he kissed C.C. on the cheek… "Now goto sleep"

There was a moment of silence since each of them thought that the other was asleep but then C.C. said, "Lelouch? You awake?"

"Yes C.C."

"Lelouch… do you think that you could've been happier if you haven't met me?" asked C.C.

"Please witch… I told you already… Geass led to my destiny, and without it I would have been an empty shell living a fake life… but when I met you I finally awoken from my fake life….."

Then C.C. started to cry as she was hugging Lelouch… "Thank you Lelouch." Lelouch responded by hugged her back and stroking her hair….

00000-000-000

**Well that's it… Ive been able to make only this much because I had no time lately…. I made it the best I could with this limited time… hope you enjoyed it! CeroCero signing OFF~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay another daily update…. **

00000-0000-0000

"Is he ready Naoto?" asked B.B.

"Yes my lord… I just completed controlling him… he is at your command for now my lord." Replied Naoto's voice

"For now? What does that mean?" asked again the immortal

"He… he has a real reason to live unlike my sister… I was barely able to control him… but I don't know on how long I can control him…"

"How long do you think?"

"For about one more month B.B."

"Very well… Schneizy brought a hard body to control… but it is a great weapon against Cornillia…. HAHAHAHAHAH!"

00000-0000-0000

…

"Of course… everything is going according to plan Charlie" said a dark figure in a ally watching as a battle ship flew over him

….

"Don't worry…. Remember Lelouch still has 2 lives left against B.B…."

…

"The higher arcs said that?"

…

"Dam it! We might not have that much time…."

…..

"DAM IT CHARLES! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! How long till then?"

…..

"A month? That is not a lot of time left….wait… oh you said 4 months…. That is good… can you try to…. Thanks Charles…" with that the dark figure went to a sewer and started to walk towards the darkness.

000000-0000-0000

Suzaku, when he woke up, realized that he felt something wet in his shirt… when he looked towards Euphi… she was sweating a lot... "Hey Euphi are you alright?..." then the knight went to Euphi's forehead with his had… "Oh god! You have a high fever!"

"No duh my knight" said the princess, weakly.

"Wait here I'll get some help" but when he was about to get off the bed, Euphi's hand grabbed onto Suzaku's sleave.

"Please… don't get help yet… I don't want them to worry."

"Bu- alright… but I am going to get a wet towel… is that okay my princess?"

"Yes that would be great"

000000-0000-000

_Oh Lulu you should really stop being lazy and wake up already! Euphi is sick my son!_ Yelled the voice of Marriann to Lelouch

"Mother? Ugh what time is- WHAT? ITS ALREADY NOON?" then Lelouch looked next to him and saw that his witch was still sleeping.

_My son… did you not hear me? Euphi is sick!_

"What? How is she sick?"

_She has a fever… it was from over exercise with the knightmare… don't panic Suzaku is taking care of her._

"Alright… but why did you wake me up?"

…

"That was mean for you… towards your own son…."

…..

"Oh? So everyone else is still sleeping? Even the resistance?"

…..

"Alright…. Fine I'll make food for C.C…. but I still don't see why…" he was about to finish his sentence but then he heard C.C. mumble something. He tried to get closer to hear what she was saying.

"Please…Lelouch…make a pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni in it…" mumbled the witch.

"Is she awake mother?"

…

"Then why did she…. Oh… dreaming about pizza… no surprise there." Then the prince got up from the bed carefully trying not to awake the sleeping grey witch. And exited the room.

_About 5 minutes later_

"Hmmm… Lelouch?" said C.C. as she started to wake up… "Where are you now Lelouch?"

…

"Oh? He is already awake?... What the Hell? I've been sleeping for about 14 hours already?"

…

"Oh so everyone else besides Suzaku and Euphi and Lelouch are still asleep…"

…

Then the witch started to blush. "Marriann! Don't say those kind of stuff! Yes I know that it is true… yes I love Lelouch…. Wait…. What? I said that I wanted extra cheese and pepperoni in my sleep?"

…

"Fine I will go find Lelouch"

00000-000-000

"Do you think that it was the brightest idea to send Lelouch instead of Charles there?" said a figure as 5 black figures started to show.

"Yes it was a great idea W.W… or my name isn't Y.Y." said another black figure

"That is right W.W. you should trust Y.Y. more often" said a third black figure

"You are right about that F.F…. but still… I am worried that C.C. is going to be the end of this plan" said W.W.

"C.C. is not going to do anything F.F. and W.W." said a 5th figure.

"Fine A.A." said all of the rest at the same time.

000000-00000-000

"Jerimiah? Where is Lelouch?" asked the witch as she came up to the Café

"Master Lelouch is in the kitchen making pizza…. I don't know why he would start making pizza." Answered the cyborg

"Thanks" with that the witch entered the kitchen but bumped into Lelouch, splattering all of the hot pizza on to Lelouch.

"SON OF A-! C.C. you should be careful on where you go" said Lelouch.

"Please… you were the one who was not careful with the pizza boya"

"Witch"

"Warlock"

"Master Lelouch are you alright? Please clean up… I will remake the pizza!" said Jerimiah as he went into the kitchen

"There goes my entire 5 min of my life" said the black prince

"Well with us we have all the time in the world so why does it matter?" asked the grey witch

"Oh please C.C. even immortal's life can end if there is a revelation am I right?"

"You got a point there…. Now clean yourself up! I cannot hold myself any longer to be attracted by that cheese sent!" yelled C.C. as she pushed Lelouch into the nearest shower room

"Oh? Then maybe I should cover myself with pizza sent alittle longer"

"Shut up boya"

With a smirk, Lelouch said, "I win this one witch"

000000-0000-0000

"Is the Copy Vincent coming on schedule?" asked B.B.

"Almost sir…. It will arrive to the Chinese Federation in about 4 days my lord" said a voice

"Good… make sure that you keep it that way"

000000-0000-000

Then Cornillia entered the Café and saw that C.C. was eating pizza and Jerimiah was drinking coffee and Lelouch was just sitting there and talking to the witch

"Ugh! My head! What did we exactly do last night?" asked Cornillia as she sat down next to Jerimiah

"Well my princess you were hit pretty hard when your glosgow was cut" replied Jerimiah… without a care in the world and kept drinking his coffee

"Oh… and did Guilford survive also?" asked Cornillia, wanting to hear a yes.

"Well my princess I am sorry to tell you this but Lord Guilfor is-"

"He is still alive dear sister" said the black prince interrupting Jerimiah. "He is alive but he is in control by the enemy."

"Master Lelouch you should not tell a lie" said Orange boy

"Please Jerimiah… Guilford was dead but was revived by Schneizel with his geass."

Then Cornillia started to cry… to think that she might have to kill Guilford in battle one day

"Please Cornillia cry somewhere else please.. you're ruining my appetite" said C.C. as she took a bite in her pizza

"You're right… excuse me then" with that Cornillia left the Café. Then 2 very familiar figures entered the room…. It was Gino and Anya…. _How are they still alive? Oh yea… they were at school catching up with work while the Ikaruga exploded…_ Thought Lelouch

"Wow… what did you do to piss her off prince?" asked Gino

"Record"

"Guilford is the enemy for now" said C.C.

"Oh?" said Gino

000000-000-000

"My-prin-cess" said Guilford in a jail cell.

"Dam it! Oh well there is a chance that if this continues… he just might break down and die" said Naoto looking at the pathetic knight

000000-00000-000

"Lelouch! Take me to Lelouch you weaklings!" yelled the red head. She was tied up in a chair wearing the white straps that C.C. wore in the begging of Code geass

"Weaklings? Then break through the tie and fight us" said Jack

"Please Jack we still need her… our orders were to either break her to tell us everything about the Covenant's plan or to kill her… But we all know that we don't want to be criminals" said Zack

"R.R.! WHERE IS HE!" yelled again Kallen

"Please shut up eleven" said Ian

"E-Eleven! Never call me that again!"

"Oh really? Then why did you kill all these _Japanese_ during your fight with Lelouch?"

"He killed them not me!"

"Oh it was you alright…. Your just lucky that R.R. wanted to keep you alive for info… after that he will deal with you"

"Oh? How are you going to do that?"

Then the 4 geass users looked at each other and at the same time, they smirked and said at the same time. "Refrain"

The traitor's eyes grew wide…. "NO! DON'T DO ANYTHING COWARDLY!"

"The coward is you Kallen, giving up to geass so soon. How pathetic!" said Ben

"You-you"

"ENOUGH! Let's get this over with… bring in the Refrains" said Ian

"Refrains? You mean that there are more than one?" asked Kallen, terrified on what was about to happen

"Oh yes… since of geass we might need to inject 12 Refrains into you at the same time"

Then Ben brought 12 Refrains. _Fuck it I thought that rape would have done IT! But oh well there can be other days_ thought Jack.

00000000-00000-000

"Oh good the fever went down" said Suzaku with a releaf

"Yea… and Suzaku?" said Euphemia as she tried to sit up

"What is it?"

"Why is Lelouch acting this happy when Nunally is dead?"

There was a moment of silence then Suzaku said, "We…. Didn't tell him yet…"

"What? He has to know sometime! If we don't tell him now! He is going to flip out!"

"I know… I was about to tell him but C.C. told me to keep it a secret… she said that she would tell him when the time was right….."

"Okay… but if she doesn't soon… I'm going to tell him"

00000-0000-000

When Lelouch and C.C. told Cornillia on what happened, they were left alone in their room. C.C. thought that this was the best time to tell him about his sister… "Lelouch?"

"Yes?" answered the prince

"Well… you know when I told you that Nunally was able to escape?"

"Yes? And if you are here to tell me that Nunally is dead I already know"

"Huh? Then why are you this happy?"

"Well I had my time to mourn for her death… and she would want me to act like this.." Then tears started to fall from his eye…

"Lelouch… it must be hard for you…."

"Hehe… so this is how you felt when I died for Zero Requiem"

"Yes…" Then she hugged Lelouch as he began to cry… this was opposite situation now… it used to be Lelouch who comforted C.C…. now it is the other way around.

000000-0000-000

"Benny it is time" said the voice of Schneizel

"Good… and Schneizel?" said B.B.

"Yes?"

"Don't feel bad that your geass didn't completely work on Guilford"

"Thank you sir"

"But you should feel ashamed… dishonored about it!"

"Sir… I understand…"

"Good inorder for you to redeem yourself make sure that you succeed!"

"YES MY LORD!"

0000-000-000

"So I take it that you told master Lelouch about it?" asked Sayako as she met C.C. eating her pizza alone

"Yes… he is right now sleeping…." Said C.C. sadly

"It was not your fault that Lelouch lost her sister…."

"I know… I just hope that he doesn't try anything stupid like I did… or almost did"

"He wouldn't Ms. C.C. he does not stoop that low."

00000-000-00

…

"So Nunally is also with you mother?" asked Lelouch with his eyes closed while laying down in bed

…

"Tell her not to worry…. I will win"

…

"Hehe… tell her that I said that I am sorry for making her feel so sad."

…..

"Thank you…"

Then he drifted to his sleep

00000-0000-000

"So… how is his condition Naoto?" asked B.B. as he approached the cell

"He still has his mind intact but his body is for you to control my lord"

"Good… and make sure that this lasts for another month if you know what is good for you!"

"Y-Yes my lord!" _Kallen I just pray that your safe and I am glad that Lelouch took you… now you are safe from his terrible wrath_ thought Naoto

0000-000-000

"Are you know ready to tell us?" asked Ian

"Yes yes… I just want the refrain already!" yelled Kallen as she tried to reach for the refrain

"Good… now we finally got her! After 25 rounds of 12 refrains! Man Naoto's geass is one hell of a virus when it has complete control over a user." Said Jack

"Now Kallen… you will get more refrains if you only tell us B.B.'s plans" said Zack

"Fine I will tell you Benny's plan! Just give me 3 refrains!"

"Good"

0000-000-000

**Sorry that I made one short too… I just don't have time these days right now… I have to study for PSAT and hang out with my friends… play starcraft with them… and study study study! Anyways I updated like I always did… CeroCero signing off **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kinda losing my train of thoughts right now…. I have plans for a new story… it is an AU where there are no geass and an empire… but I don't know if I am going to make that official yet… probably am but after I am done this the RETURN OF THE FALLEN WARRIOR…. Anyways onto the chapter!**

**00000-0000-0000-000**

"So did you catch her yet?" asked B.B. as he entered a room and inside the room was a black haired Japanese with a brown skinned girl with light blue hair.

"Yes I did master B.B…. Villeta was sneaking around the meeting room and I caught her before she had a chance to escape." Replied Ohgi

"Good…. Now miss Villeta look into my eyes" said B.B.

"Why should I?" said Villeta.

"Because I will make you the same condition that your precious husband is in"

"No…." and Villeta tried to look away but was too late

"I B.B. command you to follow very thing that I say! Or you will torture yourself to death!" said the immortal teen

"Yes… my master"

00000-0000-00

…

"So Villeta is the enemy now? How Cliché Charles" replied a black figure as he entered a dark room

….

"Yes yes… once this is over…. They could live their lives happily while I became nothing that is next to ashes…"

….

"What? I'm only doing this cause God demanded it!"

…

"Because it was also part of God's plan!"

…

"Very well then…. I will hurry up to help the couples"

0000-0000-00

"Dam… she really got addicted to drugs" said Ben as he handed another refrain to Kallen

"Well it is typical…. Well we got what we needed… bring her to Lelouch to start his phase" said Ian

00000-000-000

"Oh? So you finally broke her?" said Lelouch in his cell phone as he was walking towards his room

"Yes R.R. and we are bringing her to base… and R.R." said the voice of Jack

"Yes?"

"Their planning to make a massive FLEIJA… and use it in the Atlantic Ocean…"

"WHAT? THAT MEANS… SINCE B.B. IS GOING TO USE IT…."

"Yes… any weapon that is used by the mature codes can be used to kill other immortals or codes…"

"So he is planning to kill everything in it…. Just like what he tried to do with humanity and Heaven…."

"Yes"

"Good… that will be all" with that Lelouch turned off his phone and put it in his pocket… he was wearing everything that he wore as R.R…. Brown color shirt with cape, black shit and pants except it has the geass symbol in his chest and back of his blue glove hands.

"Lelouch… what now?" asked the immortal witch as Lelouch entered his room

"We move to our next phase C.C… but first we need to fix Kallen… I am going to need her in this battle…"

"Oh am I not good enough for you?" said C.C.

"Why is my witch getting jealous about a whore?"

"Boya"

"I win yet again witch…. Sine the enemy gained more troops… Kallen is going to be handy…."

"But you already used your geass on her in the past"

"That was before I died C.C…. And besides… It will still work since I was reborn right?"

"You… how do you know that?"

"Mother told me…."

_Marriann we are going to have some serious talk soon!_ Thought C.C.

"Oh don't worry about getting mad at my mother… she said that she was going to talk to you after you were done talking to me witch."

"Alright… anything else I need to know?"

"Yes there is… Don't get jealous again.. it doesn't suit you witch"

0000-0000-000

"Hehe…. So the Vincent is here… now we may begin our plan for now… get ready to move out to the Atlantic Ocean in 3 weeks… since they will never see this coming…" said B.B.

"Yes my lord"

"My lord?" asked Genbu

"Yes?" said B.B.

"Why can't Schneizel just revive everyone of our troops?"

"Oh good question.. Schneizel's geass brings back anyone from the dead once! And he needs to see the body…"

"Thank you my lord"

"Genbu don't get mad that I only gave Naoto Geass… it was part of my plan… either way people with geass meets a foul end besides the ones with the codes"

"I understand My lord"

00000-0000-0000

"Hey Anya… Where is Orange boy?" asked Gino

"He said that he had to goto his Knightmare to get something added on" said Anya still looking at her device

"Okay… and why do you still need that stuff? Didn't you get your memory back?"

"It is fun to relive the memories… atleast re-see it…"

"Okay and one more question…"

"Shut up"

"That was mean… I was going to ask on why did you not tell me that you were living with Jerimiah"

"I had no where else to go Gino"

"Well you could've moved to a house with me"

"It would have been boring keep recording the stuff that you do…"

"Hahaha you got a point there Anya"

"Recorded"

00000-0000-0000

"Finally… Llyod did you finish with the add on?" asked Jerimiah as he came out of the bathroom from his long business.

"Yes is did Jerimiah~ and I suggest you use it when the W.S. is almost destroyed… cause it can only be used when the armor is off…." Said the glass scientist

"That is what I wanted"

Then a medium size van came inside the Knightmare room "Oh so they arrived?~" said Lloyed

"They are hear early" said Cecile

5 people came out of the van… 4 of them were the geass users and the other was Kallen trying to reach over for the refrain that Ben was holding… "Sorry that we had to arrive this early… we were running out of Refrain" said Ian

"What happened to her?" asked Cecile

"Master Lelouch told them to use any methods necessary besides rape to get her to talk" said Jerimiah as he entered the Western Seigfried to check if everything was right

"So they used refrain? Oh~that was a splendid Idea~!" said Lloyed

"Lloyed! Using refrain can kill her! How many dose did you use on her?"

"Until now…. About 132 refrains" said Ian.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry… the geass effect that she is in keeps her safe for now Cecile" said Jack as the he, Zack, and Ben tried to hold Kallen down

"How do you expect to fix her!" yelled the blue haired girl

"R.R. is going to do that"

"R.R.? who is he anyways~" asked Lloyed

"Oh so he hadn't told you his identity?" said Ian

"Yes he didn't~ I feel so sad about it~"

"Well don't be… just trust him"

"Right~and R.R. is in room 142 with the green hair~"

"Thank you"

00000-0000-0000

"Let go of me! I need the refrain NOW!" yelled Kallen as she struggled to set herself free

"We gave you too much already" said Ben

"We're here" said Ian as he knocked on room 142

"Oh… comeon in geass boys" said the voice of the immortal witch

"Is that C.C.? Then… LELOUCH! GIVE ME REFRAIN!" yelled Kallen

"Dam it! That whore is really starting to get on my nerves!" said Jack

Then the 5 people entered the room… they only saw a table with a laptop on it and a large bed… and R.R. with his mask on and C.C. were talking to each other standing…

"Good… you guys came early… and here are your prizes" said the masked man as he handed them the large boxes of Chocolates

"Finally! Something sweet for us!" yelled Zack as the 4 geass users left the room leaving Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen alone

"Lelouch where are the refrains!" said Kallen

"Dam it Lelouch use geass on her already! She is pissing me off!" said C.C. as she sat down in the bed

"Very well then… I, Lelouch vi Britainnia, Commands you! Kallen forget the addiction of refrain and forget that I Lelouch is R.R. and that Lelouch is alive!" said R.R. as the geass symbol on his mask moved up to show his glowing geass eyes.

"Wha… R.R.? what are you doing here? What happened?" said Kallen… looking really, really confused

"Well whore.. if you have to listen… Me and R.R. saved you from Naoto's geass…." Said C.C.

"Really?... I don't remember…. Wait…C.C.? what are you doing here?"

"Please Kallen calm down! C.C. is right now helping us secure the Zero Requiem," said the white masked man

"R.R. who do you know of that?" asked the red head

"I know many thing Kallen"

"Well…. Can you atleast tell me why C.C. is with you? I mean the only person that she would talk to is Lelouch."

"He has the same aura as Lelouch, Kallen" said C.C.

"OOkay… now… what am I suppose to do?"

"For now goto the Café and find Anya and Gino they'll fill you on the info." Said R.R.

"Gotcha." And the red head left the room

"She is so clueless Lelouch" said C.C.

"And let's be thankful for that!" and Lelouch took off his mask and sat down next to C.C.

00000-0000-000

"Hey Kallen good to have you back!" yelled Gino as Kallen came inside the Café only to find Gino and Anya…

"Yea… I guess… and do you guys know who R.R. is?" asked the red head

_Dam Lelouch must've used geass on her to forget about him… oh well that is good… I guess… mind as well play along_ thought Gino "Well we don't know either Kallen"

"Same here" said Anya as she kept looking at her device

"Okay… R.R. told me that you guys were going to tell me what to do for now…" said Kallen

"Yes… RELAX till the battle day Kallen!" said Gino

"Oookay…. Though where are we?"

"We are at the resistance base underground" said Anya

"So I guess we will be going against B.B. soon" said Kallen looking down thinking that she might have to kill his brother

"Yes we do… now Kallen for now relax! R.R. is getting everything prepared! Even for you're knew knightmare!"

"Okay… now whats for lunch today?" asked Kallen

0000-0000-00

"Milly are you sure that this is the right place?" asked Revalts to a familiar blond hair girl as they were walking through the sewer

"Yes I am sure… dam it! The school became the base for their Atlantic Ocean plan and we were just barely able to escape…." Replied Milly

"Oh what are you guys doing here?" said a dark figure

"Oh crap!" yelled Revalts

"Don't scream… I take it that you guys ran away from B.B.?" asked the dark figure

"Yes we have." Said the young principle girl

"Then come with me… tell me… how experienced do you guys have on piloting a knightmare?" asked the dark figure as he started to search through the wall

"Not much… I have to say that we are just above average since the entire students were forced to get knightmare lessons just incase" said the teanager

"Good… ah here we go" and the walls started to move apart revealing a door

"By the way what is your name stranger" asked Milly

"Noah… my name is Noah"

00000-00000-0000

_Yes she broke free from my curse! I hope your alright though Kallen _Thought Naoto as he ate a bread

"Hey Naoto what are you thinking?" asked Asahina

"I am thinking about how much of a difficulty that the final battle is going to be…."

"Same here… don't worry… as long as B.B. doesn't use his geass on you, you are safe" said Genbu…. _Ugh I hate following that interloper… it is a good thing that Schneizel's geass doesn't effect your thoughts…._ Thought the former prime minister of Japan

0000-0000-0000

"Euphy where were you all day?" asked Cornillia as she met Euphi with Suzaku in the hall way

"Oh sister, promise me that you won't get mad!" said the sister

Then Cornillia stared at Suzaku with the _if she is going to say what I think she is I am going to kill you!_ Look

"NO promises"

"Okay… I had a high fever and Suzaku took care of me…" _Your safe for now Eleven_ thought Cornillia

"OH so are you okay now?"

"Yes sister."

"Good… now may I have a word with Suzaku?"

"Go ahead… just don't kill him"

"Of course" then Cornillia brought the knight of Zero into a room and said "Don't you dare on touching my sister! If you get her pregnant I will personally show you hell!"

"Of-ofcourse Cornillia-sama… I wouldn't think of doing that!" said Suzaku, lied. Then received a blow in his stomach

"Lair!"

"Sister I told you not to kill him!" said Euphi as she entered the room helping Suzaku regain his stance

"BU-"

"Sister we have some talk to do!" said the pink haried princess

_Dam it! She changed a lot…. Suzaku if this is your fault I am going to annihilate you to pieces_ thought the witch of Britainnia

0000-000-000

"C.C…. what is exactly B.B.?" asked the black prince as he was typing something in his laptop

"Well… he is the reason for all these wars… he is the reason that there is no real peace in the world… that is what I heard from Marriann" said C.C.

"Okay… so you knew something that I didn't while I knew something you didn't so I guess we're even for now witch" said Lelouch

"Yes we are my warlock" said C.C. as she hugged Lelouch from behind and kissed him on the cheek…

"C.C…. why is B.B. doing all this?"

"He is the devil ofcourse…"

"So this is the demon warlock vs the devil… this is going to be fun" said Lelouch as he kissed C.C. back

"Yes it is… just don't lose…."

**Ugh! Another chapter done but not that long…. Sorry about that… I only had enough time for this one… but I put down what I could for this chapter… I will try to make the other's longer if I can…. CeroCero signing off**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is a good day… I might make this long… lets wait and see… if I can find the rest of the plans that is….**

000-000-000

"No…" said the sleeping witch… Lelouch was typing the plans to other people through email using his laptop but when he heard C.C. say something he stopped what he was doing and looked at her….

"I wonder what she is dreaming about…" said Lelouch as he continued typing

Dream:

_In C.C.'s dream… the weather was cloudy… there were constant fighting between the Resistance and the Covenant…. C.C's knightmare was fighting against waves of Covenants enemy… she was terrified on what she saw next._

"_Hahah R.R. you've lost!" said the copy Galahad as he slashed through the black Shinkiro's shields and cutting the left energy wing. _

"_Dam it!" yelled R.R. as his knightmare was falling_

_Then B.B. put the point of his right (B.B. has 2 escalibers) sword towards the falling black knightmare… "No…" said C.C._

"_This is the end Lelouch vi Britainnia.. you've lasted this long and I give you my respect to you… but this is where everything ends!" and a big black hydron beam came out of the point towards Lelouch. He tried to block the blast with his shield but was weaken tremendously when B.B. was able to break through the shield. So the black Shinkiro fell to the ground and was hit by the beam and there was a big mushroom cloud covering the impact…_

"_Lelouch!" yelled C.C. as she headed towards her fallen warlock_

0000-000-00

"Lelouch!" yelled the grey witch as she woke up…

"What is it C.C.?" asked Lelouch… still wearing his R.R. outfit without the mask and stopped typing

The immortal witch couldn't help herself but to head towards Lelouch, and started to cry. "Thank God! That you're not dead!" said the witch

Lelouch, first, stroke her hair and said "C.C… everything is going to be alright… what happened?"

"I-I dream about you getting-getting killed by B.B." said the immortal witch as she kept crying

"It was only a dream… and besides if I were to die… I would be breaking my promise to you… I would be going against my word to be with you for all eternity…" said R.R. as he hugged his witch

"I only hope that it was only a dream"

0000-0000-000

"Oh-ho… so I am forced to use my geass on Guilford? I really don't like using geass on ants you know" said B.B. as he entered a room and headed towards Naoto, where Guilford was tied up in a chair in a square room.

"I'm sorry my lord… My geass some how just stopped working on this knight" said Naoto as he bowed towards B.B…. but received a kick towards his stomach.

"I thought that you would do what I say!" yelled the light blue haird man

"Forgive me…"

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FORGIVE! AND WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THIS TRYANT? DID HE USE HIS GEASS ON YOU?" yelled Guilford trying to struggle himself free. As a reward for his action he received a blow in his face… B.B. had punched the knight

"You should really know on who you are talking to… you ant" said B.B. "And no I did not use geass on him.. Schneizel did…"

"EVEN SO!"

"*Sigh* You're getting noisy…" then Benny activated his geass, "I, B.B., Command you, Guilford, to become my undying slave!"

"N-NO! I-WILL-WILL-" said the trembling Guilford.. then he suddenly calmed down and said, "Become your undying slave master B.B."

"Good"

000-0000-000-000

"Ugh! Can't believe that Euphi finally had the nerve to talk back to me!" said Cornelia to herself as she walked in a hallway.

"Well princess Cornelia… your sister can't stay a child forever" said Jerimiah.. scaring Cornelia… since he came out of nowhere.

"Wha-! Jerimiah! Don't scare me like that!" yelled the witch of Britainnia

"Oh come now my princess… you really got scared of this? No wonder you lost to B.B." said Jerimiah. Then Cornelia took out her pistol. _Damn.. can't she take a JOKE? _Thought the orange boy

"What did you say Orange?"

"Princess please put that gun down" said a cherish voice… when Cornelia looked back she saw Gino and Anya

"This was fun… Recorded" said Anya making a small, tiny, smirk

"Wha-YOU! Anya delete on what you just Recorded!" said Cornelia as she drew her pistol to Anya. Jerimiah sighed in relief

"No… and I am no longer a knight of rounds so why bother? And you are no longer a princess remember? B.B. is the new Emperor of the world" said Anya as she touched something in her device. "Recorded"

"Anya.. I think you should stop" said Gino

"No" said Anya… now her smile was able to be seen. Then she saw Jerimiah trying to sneak away. "And are you going to let Orange boy go?"

"Wha- Jerimiah! Where do you think your going?" said the princess as she now focused her pistol on Jerimiah

_Damn it Anya! I took you in and is this how you repay it? I'm not going to take you to my home again in the future! _Thought Jerimiah as he was quickly trying to think of an excuse then he thought of one. "I promised master Lelouch that I would go and help him with his plans"

"OH?" said Cornelia as she now pointed her gun at Anya "You are free to go for now Jerimiah"

"Thank you princess" said Orange as he bowed and quickly walked away to his master's room

"Damn… I was hoping for some fun" said Anya

"P-Princess you should really put that gun down before you hurt someone" said Gino

"Fine… Anya.. if you record any more of me I will destroy that device myself!"

"Recorded" said the pink haired girl as she started to walk away

"Why you!" said Cornelia as she lunged forward to the former knight of rounds but was block by Gino

"Please… starting now"

"Very well"

0000-0000-000

"Jerimiah? Is there a problem?" asked Lelouch as he put back on his white mask

"Well I needed an excuse to run away from Cornelia my lord" said Jerimiah as he took a chair and sat down

"Alright… well then I was just about to go outside and make a speech to the resistance…" said R.R. as he was about to walk out with C.C. "And make yourself comfortable here"

"Yes my lord! And may I ask on how knows your identity my lord?"

"You, C.C., Cornelia, Suzaku, Euphi, Sayako, Tamaki, Todoh, Kaguya, Nagia, Anya, and Gino… I think I got everyone" said Lelouch

"I see…"

"Anything else Jerimiah?" asked C.C.

"Nothing… and make a good one master Lelouch" said Orange boy as he bowed towards Lelouch.

"Of course"

0000-0000-00

Everyone in the resistance were meted in a large room… almost the size of 2 football fields. They were all murmuring stuff like who is R.R. and what he wanted to say. Then the white masked man with C.C. came out on the stage that was there. Then all the talking stopped

"RESITANCE! I AM R.R! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT THE FINAL BATTLE IS GOING TO BE NEAR…" said R.R.

"YES!" yelled the crowd

"BUT! WE FIRST NEED TO FIND THE REST OF THE RESISTANCES THAT ARE HIDING IN THE CHINESE FEDERATION….AND I AM NOT GOING TO FORCE ANY ONE TO COME WITH ME… I AM WILLING TO LET YOU GUYS STAY IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO COME WITH ME TO THE CHINESE FEDERATION… NOW IF YOU ARE WITH ME YOU STAY AND IF YOU ARE AGAINST ME YOU MAY LEAVE…" with that said… one person spoke out these words.

"We are here to fight the final battle R.R…. we are sorry but I say for some of my fellow soldiers… that we will support you in the final battle… but not in getting the Chinese Federation… we need to wait and regain our strengths! We can't just waste it on a gamble that the Chinese Resistances are still alive"

"I understand… so like I said you may leave… I am not going to think any less of you" said R.R… then suddenly a large bout of crowds left the room… only people that were in the room were about 50 people including Jerimiah (as he just came inside the room), Sayako, Cornelia, Tamaki, Todoh, Nagisa, Suzaku, Euphi, Kaguya, Kallen, Anya, and Gino. (C.C. was there ofcourse but I think that was kinda obvious)

"Thank you all who stayed… we will be leaving tomorrow morning since we are going to need time to get ready…. We leave at 5 o'clock sharp in the moring!" said R.R.

"Yes R.R.!" said all the people that were in the room besides the people who knew who R.R.'s identity.

0000-00000-0000

"Oh so you guys trust me now?" said R.R. as he took off his mask in front of Todoh, Nagia, Tamaki, Sayako, Suzaku, C.C., Anya, Gino, Kaguya Jerimiah, and Euphemia.

"Yes… or until you betray us or make one false move" said Todoh

"I see…"

"And are you going to tell Kallen your identity as well?" asked Kaguya as she sat next to R.R. this made C.C. a bit jealous… and she sat next to Lelouch as well and put her head on Lelouch's lap.

"No I am not… I am but going to use her… but not as a knight…." Said Lelouch

"You better keep it that way if you know what is good for you LELOUCH!" yelled Todoh

"Calm down Todoh… and if I wanted to use my geass I would have used it on all of you and you guys shouldn't be able to talk back to me" said Lelouch

"Very well…. We will retire for the night…" said Nagisa as the rest of the people left

0000-000-00

"Uhh… these are just Sutherlands with energy wings… except this blue one has tank blasters for it's arm while this purple one has one large sword" said Rivalz

"Yes they are… good observations Rivalz" said Noah… this time his figures were able to be seen… it was N.N.

"So… let me get this straight _Noah_ or N.N…. what ever your name is now… you want help from couple of teens?" asked Milly

"That is right… don't worry… you guys will probably only ride them only once…" said N.N.

"Oh right… if we were to survive that is" said the blue haired kid

"Hehe… you got a point but don't worry… I will protect you… you guys are only there for backup…" said N.N. as he left

"Damn… that guys is one creepy guy" said Milly

"No kidding"

000-000-000

"Yes, yes Charles all things are now in motion…. Though…. Is this really going to-" a sudden rush of water prevented us viewers from hearing the full plan

….

"I see….. Anyways how are the love birds doing?" asked Noah

…

"So they are moving a bit faster than expected…."

…

"WHAT? B.B.? HE MOVED THIS FAST? DAM IT…. ALRIGHT I WILL GET THE KIDS AND HEAD TOWARDS THE CHINESE FEDERATION TO HELP THEM!" and N.N. ran towards where he came from…

…..

"Damn it Charles! If we still have tomorrow that you did you worry me like that?" and Noah started to calm down.

…

"You know Charlie for a grown up you act like a 5 year old at times"

…

"Thank you… after all I made the ark"

0000-000-0000

…

"What? Marriann… why must you talk romantic stuff everytime you visit my head?" said C.C. as she took a bite of her pizza… Lelouch as sleeping and C.C. couldn't sleep on what might happen tomorrow and so she made a pizza that Lelouch bought.

….

"Not to worry? But what if the dream comes true?"

….

"Then I will change the future!"

….

"Wait…. There is a 50/50 chance that it might happen or not? That just made me feel a bit better"

….

"This conversation is over Marriann!"

"C.C… don't worry….." mumbled Lelouch as he turned towards C.C…. he was till sleeping

"I….I wont Lelouch" said C.C. as she went back to bed.

000-0000-000

"Genbu you here?" asked Asahina as he entered a dark room.

"Yes I am" said Genbu

"Dam… you are really being emo now…. Anyways…. I am here to tell you that me, you, Naoto, Guilford, and Schneizel will goto the Chinese Federation tomorrow"

"Why?"

"We found them…."

000-000-000

"Heehehehe… yes this is going according to plan…" said B.B. as he just stared at the ceiling. Then Schneizel came inside the room…

"Master… the FLEJIA weapon will be ready in 1 week…" said Schneizel

"Excellent! Now there's the Chinese ants and Lelouch's ants to deal with…. Tomorrow you guys will go there and try to kill the Chinese ants… R.R's ants will be there but not all…. So kill as much as you can to slow them down…"

"Yes master Benny" said Schneizel bowing… and having a little smirk

"Oh? So you're breaking out of geass slowly? Your mind is a strong one Schneizy" said B.B. as he kneed Schneizel in the head… but didn't kill him. He just fell down crying in pain, "What your mouth next time… I already gave to you too many chances to make fun of me"

000-000-000

Euphi's geass activated while she was dreaming so she dreamt about the future even without knowing it… she saw that herself and Suzaku were dancing and Lelouch and C.C. were dancing too… she just smiled at the fact that they were dancing…

000-000-0000

Lelouch woke up at 4… an hour earlier than when he and the joined resistances are going to find the Chinese Resistance. He tried to move but couldn't… then he realized that his witch was hugging him like what she would do to Cheese-kun. _Hey… where is Cheese-kun anyway? The last time I remember is the day _before_ my supposed death…. She was hugging on to it before she realized that I left to complete the Zero Requiem. _Thought Lelouch…. He then moved out smoothly… trying not to wake the sleeping C.C….

…..

"Please mother…. I am not going to do those stuff if you are wondering about it" whispered R.R. as he went to the bathroom

When the sound of running water cam on C.C. woke up to see that Lelouch already woke up and went into the shower first. "So… the time has come…. I just hope you win Lelouch" said C.C. as she waited for her warlock to be done. After 5 minutes he finally came out all dressed in his R.R. uniform. "Finally!" said C.C. as she pushed R.R. out of the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

"Dam…. She really needs to learn some manners… if I ever with this… how am I going to handle all this stress?" said Lelouch

000-0000-00

"EH!" yelled the 2 mortal, teen, couples to N.N.

"Yes you heard it right… we're moving out…" said N.N.

"But we're not used to the functions yet!" yelled Rivalz

"You had time…. Besides I gave the manual didn't I?" said N.N.

"Oh my dear Rivalz! You should have read more than try to flirt with me! I learned some stuff about the big sword so ha~! I get that knight mare!" said Milly as she pointed towards the purple knightmare

"Dam it! Why am I getting the blue knight mare? Is it because I have blue hair?" asked Rivalz

Both Noah and Milly looked at each other and said in unision, "Yes"

0000-000-000

"HAHAHAHAHA the time has come! Get ready to move all 500 9th generation knightmares to the Chinese Federation Resistance!" yelled B.B. in his throne

"Yes my lord" said Genbu before giving out the orders

000-000-000

"Sir! We've located about 500 troops coming to our direction!" yelled a Chinese girl as she walked into the room where Xingke was….

"Dam it! To think that we've been found this soon!" said Xingke

"Xingke… you tried your best! Now we just have to fight out!" said Tanzi

"Your right my empress… get ready the Shenhu Shienja!" said Xinke to the girl

"Yes"

0000-0000-000

"So the start of the final battle has begun!" said Noah, Lelouch, B.B., and Xinke as they all went into their knightmares (Except B.B. who just drank his red wine)

**Alright…. I made that longer than expected….. hope you enjoyed it! Please R and R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI~! Sorry for the wait… I had something's to do… and boy it took a very long time… and I noticed that my brother made some changes in my story… I have to thank him for that when he gets home from GeassLord's house… Anyways… I do not have a lot of time so please forgive me if this get a little too cheesy (if not already) or gets too confusing…**

**1234567890**

B.B.'s knightmare forces came over a canyon and started to fire at random rocks. Then the Gunru's came out and started to counter B.B.'s knightmare forces. Some were given a float system so that they can intercept the enemy's air forces. Now The black Lancelot, Lefty Guren, and the white Zangestu came out of no where and started to attack the enemy forces.

"Hehe we got this in the bag…" said Naoto.

"Don't be so sure of yourself yet Naoto," said Genbu.

"Oh you can't be serious… after all even if Xingke decides to come out there is no way that he can verse us all at once…" said Asahina.

Then a blue knightmare that looked like the Shenhu except with 6 arms came out in the open. Then the pilot said, "Which one of you are in charge of this assault?"

"I am… and I take it that you are Xingke?" said Genbu.

"Yes I am… and who am I talking to?"

"Genbu Kururugi… nice to meet you…" said Genbu as he fired is varis towards the Shenhu but was blocked as the Shenhu used his middle right arm and made an radient surge shield and blocked it. "What?"

"That won't work on Shenhu Shienja, now here I come!" yelled Xingke as he charged towards the Black Lancelot as all of his 6 arms turned into swords. (almost like a spider)

Now the white Zangestu tried to fire his blue hydron canon. The Shenhu Shienja dodged it, then the Lefty Guren put its left hand out towards Xingke and fired its radient surge at him. Shenhu fired it's main artillery weapon to counter the radient surge blast. It was equal.

"Stand back… I'll take care of him myself…" said Genbu as he threw away the varis and took out 2 swords and charged at the Shenhu.

"Oh come on you always get the fun Genbu," said Asahina.

"Yea… atleast let me use my geass on him!" said Naoto.

"Shut up… And when was the last time that I had this much fun? And Naoto your geass only works if you can imagine the face perfectly…" said Genbu with anther slash to the Shenhu but the Shenhu blocked it with one of its spike.

"Fine… but remember… next time, I'm calling the shot!" said Naoto as he went back into the battle field.

"Alright then… good luck…" said Asahina as he too went back to the battle field.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Xinke as he fired Shenhu's blast again towards the 2 returning to battle field knightmares.

But thent he Black Knightmare used its green shield and blocked the blast. "If you want them you have to get through me first!" yelled Genbu as he fired all 4 of the Black Lancelot's harkens.

"Geh… we're going to lose at this rate!" said Xingke as he noticed that his forces were out numbered against B.B.'s force.

Then 3 Knightmares came out… one of them carried a large sword and the other carried guns, and the third one was N.N.'s knightmare. "Alright Milly and Rivalz go and help the Gunrus!" said Noah's voice.

"Alright… Come on Rivalz!" said Milly as she charged into battle field inside the knightmare that carried the big sword.

"Alright! Alright!" said Rivalz inside his knightmare as he too charged into battle field.

"Now time to take care of those 2 left alone copies…" said Noah as he charged towards the white Zangestu and the Lefty Guren. Then he fired his hydron canon at them. The 2 were able to dodge it using their live on Geass.

"What? Isn't that N.N.'s Knightmare?" said Naoto,

"Yes… then means… he somehow survived… either way we should disable him and bring him to master B.B.," said Asahina as he fired his blue hydron canon at the Gawain, but then the Gawain also fired it's hydron canon to go against it. It was a tie then Naoto tried to slash the Gawain using Lefty Guren's right arm since it had a knife, but then it was destroyed by a Zero beam.

"WHAT?" yelled Naoto as went towards Asahina. Then the 2 copy Knightmares looked up and saw the white and the black Shinkiro. "That… LELOUCH! Oh man master B.B. is not going to be happy out this…"

"Lelouch you finally decided to join the fight.." said N.N.

"Yes I have… and it is good to see you again N.N…. we have much to catch up including on how you survived…" said Lelouch, as he and C.C. brought there knightmares next to the Gawain.

"Yes… I do have some explanations to do… but first we have to win this… and Xingke is going to need some help…" said N.N.

"Oh don't worry about Xingke… Suzaku and Euphi are going to handle him," said C.C.

"I see… then lets end this fast…" said N.N. as the Gawain and the white Shinkiro fired there hydron canon while the black Shinkiro fired a zerobeam towards the 2 copy knightmares.

"Damn it! I can't fight well in this condition!" yelled Naoto as he tried to maneuver the damaged Lefty Guren as best as he could.

"Just deal with it! They are that that much of pilots remember that!" yelled Asahina as he and Naoto charged towards the Gawain and the 2 Shinkiros.

**1234567890**

"What will you do now? I already destroyed 4 of your arms… you only have 1 on each side…" said Genbu in his knightmare, looking down towards the damaged Shenhu with only 2 arms left.

"Damn it!" yelled Xingke as he coughed out some blood.

Then 2 Lancelot Albions showed up. Both the white and the pink Lancelots. "OH? So you guys are here to challenge me now?" said Genbu.

"Father you will pay, and you'll die here and right now!" said Suzaku as he fired a varis to the Black Lancelot. But the Black Lancelot slashed through the blast but then had to block again since the pink Lancelot Albion tired to slash Genbu using both of its swords.

"Two vs one… how cowardly of you my son!" yelled Genbu.

"You are the coward here dad!" yelled Suzaku as fired his varis again. "You are right now trying to attack the weak instead of protecting them! That is what I call weak!"

"OH? What is wrong with attacking the weak in a war? It leads to a winning result!" yelled Genbu as he tried to charge at the White Lancelot but then the Pink Lancelot tired to block Genbu but then the Black Lancelot fired all 4 harkens at the Pick Lancelot, Euphi tired to dodge it but one of them got her left wing and she was falling down.

"GEH!" yelled Euphi as she was falling down.

"EUPHI! DAM YOU!" yelled Suzaku as his live on Geass activated and charged at his father while throwing away his varis and taking out two of it's sword.

"Good… you do have some guts… maybe you are not worthless as I said before…" said Genbu.

The Shenhu was able to grab the Pink Lancelot in time. "Euphemia… I'm sure that there'll be a time of explanation but try to block the enemy's ground forces for now…" said Xingke.

"Thanks… and please protect Suzaku," said Euphi as she marched to intercept the enemy's ground troops.

Then Xingke noticed that Genbu was distracted, he used this time to fire his main weapon at the Black Lancelot.

Then Genbu noticed a blast coming towards him, but if he dodged it Suzaku will get him but if he doesn't dodge it his going to get killed by the blast… so he decided to activate his shield. When the shield took the impact, Suzaku came from behind and tried to strike the Black Lancelot, but then something unexpected happened, the Galahad came and blocked the slash.

"What?" yelled Suzaku.

"M-master B.B.!" said Genbu with his eyes widening.

"I thought that you guys would have been good enough to win this even though I gave you guys all the fire power you needed… but I guess I was wrong… you guys will be punished after… but if you guys prove yourselves worthy I might re-think it…" said B.B. as he pushed Suzaku away.

"Damn it!" yelled Suzaku. Then he heard Lelouch's voice over the radio.

"Suzaku keep attacking the Black Lancelot! I'll take care of B.B.! Todoh and everyone else will keep the enemies forces busy! And more reinforcements for them are coming so becareful!"

"I will!" said Suzaku as Lelouch fired his Zerobeam at the Galahad.

"Lelouch… so you and N.N. ARE alive after all…" said B.B. with some surprisness in his voice.

"Yes and this will end it!" said Lelouch as he fired a chain of his shield, it was like on how you swing something over yourhead and try throwing it somewhere.

It got the Galahad's right arm. "OH? So some resistance… I hope you just don't bore me…" said B.B., as the Galahad's left arm slashed through the shield. "And this shield is yet to be perfected… could it be that the farther away from the Shikiro, the weaker it gets?"

"What of it?" said Lelouch as he fired his Zero beam.

"Lelouch you should know on when to give up… you really don't have the capability to win this…" said B.B. as he used both of his escalibars to absorb the beam.

"Because I have the brain while you have your tactics…" said Lelouch with a smile.

"OH? So what are you planning…." Said B.B.

"You shouldn't really leave yourself wide open in your back…" said Lelouch.

Then B.B.'s eyes widened… as his wings got destroyed. When he looked back to see on who did it… it was the Black Shinkiro! "WHAT?" yelled B.B. Then he looked back at the shinkiro that he was fighting and it slowly turned into the Shinkiro's absolute shields then vanished. "I see… you can now duplicate yourself… I shouldn't have held back!"

Then the real Black Shinkiro fired it's Zerobeam again towards B.B. and his Knightmare got destroyed.

Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at what happened… B.B.'s knightmare was destroyed… Everyone's eyes widened… Then the Vincent came out of no where, "Everyone go to group formation Alpha!" yelled the pilot of the Vincent as he was versing Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Guilford, my Knight! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Cornelia.

"I'm sorry Princess… I wish I could but I can't… or should I say my body won't let me…" said Guilford.

"Then… you… got Geassed?"

"Yes I have… I hope that you find the heart to forgive me…" said Guilford

Then the 2 started to fight while the other started to regroup.

"Now retreat! I'll try to distract them as best I can!" yelled Guilford.

"Eh? Is he serious? I mean he can't win against all of them…" said Naoto.

"Yes but remember, Cornelia wants him to be safe and unharmed… so he'll be okay…" said Genbu, as everyone of B.B.'s forces retreated. "And remember… this is part of master B.B.'s plan."

"R.R. what should we do should we follow them?" asked Todoh.

"No… they've lost this round… but they can still complete the FLEIJA, there are no reasons why we should chase them now since there leader is dead…" replied R.R.

"Under stood," said Todoh.

Then everyone came towards where Cornelia and Guilford was fighting on ground. "STAY BACK! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" yelled Cornelia.

"But you can't face him on your own!" yelled Euphi.

"I'll be fine! Now STAY BACK!" yelled Cornelia again.

"Princess you should really think about your decisions…" said Guilford.

"This is my fight and my fight alone!" said Cornelia as she tried to stab Guilford with her lance. But then the Vincent blocked it.

"Master Lelouch what should we do? Should we interfere?" asked Jerimiah to Lelouch over a private radio.

"No… this is her fight and her fight alone… we should let her be…" said Lelouch.

Then after he said that to Jerimiah, then Kallen asked over a public radio, "R.R. are we really not going to do anything? I mean if we don't help then Cornelia is pretty much screwed."

"No… we should let her be… her pried is on the line right now…" said R.R. with his mask on.

"But-….understood…" said Kallen.

The battle went of for a couple of minutes, Cornelia was barely holding on, her Knightmare was badly damaged and was almost out of energy while Guilford's knightmare was still fine and still had about an hour of energy to go. Then Cornelia decided to activate her secret trap as the Vincent was about to stab Cornelia's Knightmare. Euphi tried to intervene but was stopped by Jerimiah. Cornelia stabbed her lance towards the ground, she stabbed something, this made the ground shake and made large amounts of water come out from the ground where the Vincent was, Guilford couldn't control his Knightmare with all this much water, when it stopped, Cornelia took out a mini-flame thrower from her back and fired it against the Vincent. This cause the Vincent to rust out, it couldn't move anymore. "Now you may intervene," said Cornelia. "And make sure that you fix him right R.R.!"

"I will… now Jerimiah get Guilford and lets head back to base, and Xingke you should come to our base…" said R.R.

"Sure thing… and thanks for the invite R.R." said Xingke as he ordered his knightmares to follow R.R.'s.

**1234567890**

"So… the phase has moved to the next plan…" said Schneizel

"Yes it has… we just now have to complete the FLEIJA…" said Genbu.

"Good… now this just has turned it to our advantage…" said Schneizel with a smile.

**1234567890**

**EGH! I'mmmm sooooo soooorrryyyy that I couldn't make this long! And I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you find the heart for forgive me! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright… another chapter… I hope that you guys are still reading the story…**

**1234567890**

Schneizel was standing over a canyon. He was wearing his royal outfit, he was there with Kanon who wore another royal outfit. It was about 9pm during a fall time. "Sir, you sure that B.B. will show up here with the weapon?" asked Kanon.

"Yes I'm sure," replied Schneizel as he stared down at the canyon.

"But shouldn't we at least bring some Knightmares?"

"Than that would cause a commotion and our plan will be ruined if Lelouch finds out…" said Schneizel

Then a very large, blue, metallic dragon came out. It had 2 blue crystal wings, red eyes, 2 arms and 2 legs. And the dragon had a long snake body.

Schneizel then kneeled down towards the blue dragon and Kanon followed his lead. "Welcome back master B.B." said Schneizel.

Then the dragon opened its mouth and stood B.B., wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. "It's good to be back… ehehe… looks like that Lelouch forgot that the immortal like myself has 2 chances against another matured Code. Ehehehe…. Time to start phase 2…" said B.B.

"Of course…" said Schneizel still kneeling down

"Come Schneizel, it's time to finish everything that I started since the beginning of time!" yelled B.B. as he went inside the blue dragon robot, and then it grabbed Schneizel and Kanon without crushing them and flew away.

_48 hours later…._

Everyone in Japan, no, everyone in the world was partying. Since the mastermind that broke the peace is no more… or so they think right now…. In Japan, everyone was partying outside in the streets. There are fireworks, ice-cream, popcorn, even movies projecting outside, and everything else that you can think of that'll be the best parties, yes including some people who plays laptop, they had foods, etc…

Everyone was enjoying the party. There was also a ball place for some people to dance. Suzaku and Euphi were dancing, Euphi wore a different wig, a black wig with the same hair style, and yes the citizen of Japan were told that Suzaku was alive and was forced to work for the evil emperor, this caused the rest of the Japan not to kill him. Kallen and Gino were dancing, Anya was recording everything going on, Orange boy and Sayako also started to dance including Milly and Rivalz together…. And C.C. was eating pizza, everyone has forgotten about C.C. besides Kallen, Gino, etc... and she was wearing the black knight's outfit from R2… Everyone was happy and was having fun except for Lelouch. He was inside a room that was inside a building, just next to the ball dance. He was wearing his R.R. costume except his mask. Lelouch couldn't be seen by the outside world anymore, for even if he were to wear his R.R. mask, everyone will crown around him and ask him question and thank him. He did not want that for his own reasons. And if he went outside with a wig, Kallen will be able to recognize him and tell everyone. And everyone else in the world hated Lelouch vi Brittainnia, even Lelouch Lamperouge.

Cecile and Lloyed were able to create a geass canceller that went world wide. It even freed Suzaku from the 'live' geass. Btw Suzaku was wearing his knight of rounds uniform, so was Gino, Euphi was wearing a school uniform, Kallen was wearing the black knights uniform, Anya was wearing her school uniform as well, Jerimiah was wearing the royal outfit, Sayako was wearing her maid outfit. And no one thought that there clothing was wrong…

Lelouch was looking outside smiling, smiling that everyone else was having a great time. Then N.N. showed out of no where. "God! Don't scare me like that!" yelled Lelouch as he jumped out of his chair.

"Don't use that name in vain Lelouch, and beside you should be having fun! Talk to your old friends, or dance with C.C.!" said N.N.

"I wish I could, but-"

"I understand, on the mess that you're in, being the enemy of the world, being R.R., and everything else," snapped N.N.

"Anyways as long as they are having fun I'm happy for them…" said Lelouch looking out in the window, and noticed that C.C. was gone. _"Hmmm… she must've went to the bathroom or something," _thought Lelouch.

"You do know that you should take things easy for awhile," said N.N.

"How are you alive anyways?" asked Lelouch ignoring the question.

"You'll find out soon, but for now relax!" said N.N. as he patted Lelouch in the back.

"You sound like Milly," said Lelouch.

"Because that's what she told me when I saved them."

Then C.C. came inside the room, and said, "So this is where you were!"

N.N. smiled, and said, "Of course Lelouch would like to dance with you!"

Lelouch looked at N.N. with a 'what the hell?' look. Then C.C. grabbed his arm and said, "Good, now lets get going warlock, and make sure that you get your mask."

"C.C.! be a bit more reasonable! Think! If I go out there with my mask on and with that weird voice translator, I'll make a fool of myself! And some people will get suspicious and will do anything to get to see my face!" said Lelouch.

"I'm okay with that," said C.C. as she started to drag him away.

"Wait! My mask!" yelled Lelouch as he tried to struggle himself free.

Then N.N. passed the mask towards Lelouch, it landed right on Lelouch's head. "Have fun now…" said N.N. with a teasing voice.

"N.N. I SWEAR…" Lelouch was about to say some stuff but the door closed as Lelouch and C.C. went out of the room.

"Have fun while you can Lelouch…" said N.N. as he sat down in the chair and turned on the TV.

**1234567890**

"Ugh wait C.C.!" yelled Lelouch as he still tried to struggle himself free.

"Fine, what do you want now?" said C.C. as she released Lelouch in the stairs, making him fall down.

"Damn it witch!" yelled Lelouch as he got up. Still with the mechanic voice. Then Lelouch took off his mask and started to look something inside it.

"What are you doing?" asked C.C. as she went towards Lelouch.

He ignored her. Then they head a _click._ "Alright!" yelled Lelouch as he put back on his mask.

"What was that suppose to do?" asked C.C.

"I made this sound more like my previous mask except with a deeper sound producer," said Lelouch, sounding somewhat like Zero but with a lower voice.

"Alright, let's go warlock!" yelled C.C. as she grabbed hold of Lelouch again and dragged him outside.

When everyone saw R.R., everyone went silent, and stopped on what they were doing. Suzaku, Euphi, Anya, Jerimiah, Sayako, Anya, Kallen, and Gino started to clap. Then everyone else followed.

"Please," said R.R. "This is a celebration, let's try to be a bit more formal."

Everyone then went to do on what they were doing. C.C. then took R.R. towards the dancing ground. Then they started to dance. C.C. could see Lelouch's purple eyes through the red geass symbol on R.R.'s mask.

They said nothing, but just dance. Everyone was minding there own business. Except for Kallen who then started to think if R.R. is Lelouch since C.C. does not dance or like to be around any other guys besides Lelouch. But she didn't care at the moment. C.C. leaned her head toward R.R.'s chest. And everyone kept dancing, but then a large TV that was in a building not faraway from where the ball dance were turned on and it showed B.B.!

Everyone stopped. Then B.B. started to speak, "R.R… DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'LL DIE? I CANNOT DIE FOR I AM THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD!"

"_No,NO,NO,NO,NNNOO!" _yelled Lelouch and C.C. in her head.

N.N. then just smiled and said, "Finally you showed up."

Then B.B. kept talking, "YES I AM THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD BECAUSE I'M AGAINST R.R… HE IS THE DEOMON AROUND HERE! HE IS LELOUCH VI BRITTAINNIA!"

Then everyone turned towards R.R. and C.C., he then continued, "HE IS USING ALL OF YOU! I TRIED MY BEST TO KILL THAT DEMON BUT YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T LET ME! IF YOU GUYS DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN TELL R.R. TO TAKE OFF HIS MASK!"

"Yea take off your mask!" yelled everyone.

Kallen stood frozen, not knowing what to do or think of, then Gino brought Kallen inside a building.

Suzaku, Euphi, Anya, Jerimiah, and Sayako sneaked towards R.R. and C.C. to stop the uprising crowd. "Please stop this! If B.B. is really the good guy then why was he trying to kill the Black Knights?" asked Suzaku.

Then B.B. said, "THE BLACK KNIGHTS SIDED WITH LELOUCH SECRETLY… IT WAS ONLY RIGHT TO KILL THEM! AND SUZAKU, THE SECOND ZERO WHO SUPPOSED TO KILL LELOUCH SIDED WITH HIM IN THE END! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT HE DID! SO CITIZENS OF THE WORLD, DO YOU GUYS STILL DO NOT BELIEVE ME? THEN TELL R.R. TO TAKE OFF HIS MASK!" and then on the TV of the entire world showed R.R…. _"Damn it! There's no way out of this! Maybe N.N. will bring his knightmare! No… then that'll lose the distrust of everyone, I got to think of a way and fast!" _said Lelouch inside his head.

C.C. looked at Lelouch. She knew that he didn't have a choice. He also knew that he didn't have a choice. "Verywell… guess I've lost this one…" said R.R. as he put both of his hands on his mask.

When he took it off, everyone was in shock. Then the all started to charged at Lelouch. Suzaku and the other tried there best to hold them back. Then B.B. said, "WHAT YOU GUYS GOING TO DO NOW?"

"KILL LELOUCH VI BRITTAINNIA!" yelled everyone of the world.

"Lelouch! Now is the time to use your plan!" yelled Suzaku.

"Very well," said Lelouch, then he took off his contacts, "I, Lelouch vi Brittainnia, commands you all to be on my side!" yelled Lelouch activating his geass. Then everyone backed up and said, "Yes your majesty!"

Suzaku and the others then calmed down, then C.C. asked, "Why couldn't you do that before?"

"Because I had my contacts on…" said Lelouch.

"So what now?" asked Rivalz.

"Rivalz how are you not affected by Lelouch's geass?" asked Jerimiah.

"Because he is already on my side, Kallen and Milly are too…" said Lelouch.

"I see…" said Jerimiah.

"Hello? I just asked a question here!" yelled Rivalz.

"I need to talk to N.N…." said Lelouch.

Gino checked outside and saw that the cost was clear. He then turned to Kallen who just kept shaking her head. "Kallen are you okay?" asked Gino.

Kallen's eyes were flashing red on and off. Lelouch used his geass on Kallen to forget that Lelouch was R.R… Now the geass effect was wearing off in a weird process.

Then Gino shook her, "HEY KALLEN YOU OKAY?"

Then she finally broke free of the geass and returned to her senses… but luckily the refrain part of the geass was still intact to her. "Y-yea I'm okay… Where is Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

"He ran off somewhere, and it seems that he used his geass on some people…" said Gino.

"Then I guess we just wait until he finds us," said Kallen

"Why wait?" asked Gino.

"Because to him, we are just his chess pieces for world peace… nothing more nothing less…" said Kallen looking down.

"Hey, he may treat us like chess pieces but we still have our own minds to make Kallen," said Gino.

"Alright… thanks Gino," said Kallen looking at him in the eyes while smiling.

"No problem."

**1234567890**

Lelouch ran up the stairs and to the room on where N.N. is supposed to be. Suzaku and Jerimiah tried to restrain Lelouch since there was a dark sense going around him. But Lelouch used his brain wisely to break free. He, then, kicked the door, revealing N.N. wearing a white shirt and blue pants. "N.N. you knew about this didn't you?" yelled Lelouch.

"Yes I have," said N.N. going to the refrigerator and grabbing a soda.

"Then why didn't you say something?" asked Lelouch.

Then Suzaku and Jerimiah came inside the room. C.C. was trying to find Kallen and Gino. "Because if I told you, you would try to find him, and that'll be a waste of 2 days since he was somewhere you won't even expect," said N.N. taking a drink.

"Then you knew where he was!" yelled Lelouch as he tried to lunge towards N.N. But Suzaku stopped him by grabbing his arm. "LET GO OF ME SUZAKU!"

"Lelouch you need to calm down!" yelled Suzaku.

"Master Lelouch, with all do with respect, you really need to calm yourself," said Jerimiah.

"Lelouch I did not know the location, but Charles told be not to tell you… since it'll just exhaust you out when B.B. is about to make his move… and besides, all of us wanted to let you guys enjoy your freedom…" said N.N.

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean by 'us'?" asked Suzaku

"Me, Marianne, and Charles," replied N.N. as he took a seat.

"Wait you can communicate to them?" yelled Suzaku. Jerimiah just stood there surprised and confused.

"Yes, me, Lelouch, and C.C. can talk to them anytime we want to," said N.N., "But unfortunately about 15 hours ago, someone disrupted the communication…"

"B.B.!" yelled Lelouch.

"Precisely… in other words his at C's world right now… or was…" said N.N.

"What do you mean was?" asked Jerimiah.

"He is going to try to destroy everything, he is planning on a massive FLEIJA… but not just a regular FLEIJA… his going to put a special geass chemical that'll destroy both our world and C's world… inother words…" said N.N.

"Our deceased friends will be in trouble…" finished Lelouch.

"Exactly," said N.N.

"Then we need to stop him!" yelled Suzaku as he tried to run out.

"Do you know where he is then?" asked N.N.

"N-no…" said Suzaku as he stopped right outside the door.

"I sent Xingke and his army to try to hack into a satellite orbiting our earth to find the Damocles location…" said N.N.

"How do you know that the FLEIJA is going to be in the Damocles?" asked Lelouch.

"Because isn't that where the FLEIJA is built?" asked Jerimiah.

"That's what I thought too, but think about it, why would anyone hide a dangerous weapon in the most obvious location?" asked Lelouch.

"I see where you're going, I'll contact Xingke right away," said N.N. as he went outside the room.

"Jerimiah, get C.C., Kallen, and Gino to come to Gamma Base," said Lelouch.

"Right away your highness!" yelled Jerimiah as he ran out.

"Suzaku I need you to find the best kightmare pilots and those who are willing to die for the world," said Lelouch.

"Gotcha!" yelled Suzaku as he ran off.

"Damn it! Never expected B.B. to be alive! No wonder that he died that easily! Japan is the only country that is free from B.B.'s control right now… that's all I need… B.B. I accept your last challenge!" said Lelouch to himself.

**1234567890**

When B.B. went into a room it showed the blue dragon. "Soon, my old friend… soon this will all be over!" said B.B…

**1234567890**

**Alright I'll leave it here… any question they're welcomed… any hate comments they are welcomed too… **


End file.
